Prédateur
by Alexise-me
Summary: Bella a un passé qui la perturbe, son meilleur-ami est mort depuis un an et comme si le malheur n'en avait pas fini avec elle, sa mère décède peu de temps avant son entrée à l'université de Seattle. Le sort semble s'acharner sur elle puisqu'elle est la proie d'un terrible prédateur. Accordera-t-elle sa confiance à la bonne personne ?
1. Chapter 1

_[Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

**Les fautes ont été corrigées, j'espère que je n'en ai pas oublié, j'ai également supprimé toutes les notes d'auteurs, inutile à l'histoire pour que la lecture soit meilleure, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis quand l'envie vous prend.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« J'ai pris ma décision, faudra que tu t'y fasses ! »

« Bella ! »

« Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. »

Cette conversation tournait en boucle dans ma tête alors que le cercueil de ma défunte mère descendait dans ce qui sera sa dernière demeure. Cette dispute que j'avais eu avec elle en faisant mes valises pour Seattle, deux jours avant son décès, ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter.

Tout le monde était venu à l'enterrement, ses collègues, ses amis, son mari Phil, même Charlie - son premier mari, mon père - avait fait le déplacement. J'avais reculé mon départ pour Seattle pour y assister, moi aussi.

Ma mère n'était pas parfaite mais je l'aimais. Elle était dynamique, extravertie, elle aimait faire la fête, être entourée d'amis... bref, elle était tout le contraire de moi.

Ça lui a brisé le cœur quand je lui ai annoncé que je partais à Seattle pour mes études, elle espérait que je renonce jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les valises ouvertes à moitié remplies et nous avions eu cette énième dispute. Maintenant, elle est morte. Elle avait eu un accident, sa Twingo n'avait pas fait le poids contre le semi-remorque.

« Bella? »

Je me retournai et vis Charlie, il s'approcha pour m'enlacer.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi quelques-temps. » il s'arrêta un instant devant mon air hésitant puis rajouta. « juste le temps que tu te remettes. »

« Merci, mais j'ai déjà raté pas mal de cours, alors... »

« Bien, sache que ma maison te sera toujours ouverte. »

Je hochai la tête en réponse.

L'université m'importait peu à ce moment, d'autant que je n'avais raté que trois jours mais j'avais juste besoin d'être seule et je ne voulais pas le vexer. Il habitait à Forks, une petite ville où il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, entourée d'une immense forêt, pas très loin de Seattle.

**Dimanche, en soirée.**

J'arrivai à l'université, j'avais loupé la première semaine de cours, j'avais voulu partir tout de suite après l'enterrement mais Phil m'avait convaincue de rester encore un peu.

L'endroit était pratiquement désert et j'étais un peu perdue. Je n'avais pas visité l'université avant de faire mon choix, je voulais juste que ce soit loin de chez moi. J'avais besoin de me retrouver loin de tout ce monde qui m'entourait à Phœnix, loin de cet endroit qui m'avait tant fait souffrir, ce que ma mère ne comprenait pas.

Une étudiante s'approcha de moi, elle était mince, les yeux noisettes et les cheveux châtains.

« Salut, moi c'est Jessica. »

« ... Je suis Bella. » Son ton enjoué m'avait quelque-peu surprise.

« J'en étais sûre, je suis ta camarade de chambre, je croyais que tu avais abandonné avant même de commencer. Viens je t'accompagne jusqu'à notre chambre. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, elle présenta sa main pour prendre une de mes valises, je lui laissai la plus légère et la suivis.

Nous étions au 1er étage, chambre 114. La chambre était plus petite que celle que j'avais à Phœnix mais je m'attendais à pire, il y avait un lit, un bureau et une armoire de chaque côté de la chambre et des étagères à côté de la porte où nous pouvions ranger livres et classeurs. La salle de bain était sur la droite. Jessica avait pris le lit de gauche. Je rangeai mes affaires en espérant qu'elle n'essaye pas d'entamer une conversation, je n'avais pas le cœur à ça.

« Tu viens d'où? » me demanda-t-elle quand elle vit que j'avais fini de faire mon lit.

« Phœnix, en Arizona. » lui répondis-je.

Elle sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire alors j'ajoutai:

« On peut remettre notre conversation à plus tard, le voyage m'a épuisée. »

« Ok, pas de problème. » fit-elle, déçue.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit et l'entendis faire de même. Je savais que je ne m'endormirais pas de si tôt, c'était comme ça depuis un an, ça avait empiré suite à la mort de ma mère.

Toutes les images s'emmêlaient dans ma tête, mon meilleur ami, Steve, ma mère, notre dispute.

Tout était de ma faute, j'en étais sûre.

**Lundi matin**

J'étais contente que ma colocataire soit partie avant moi, je ne mangeais pas le matin, ça me permettait de dormir un peu plus et de rattraper ne serait-ce qu'un peu mon manque de sommeil.

Je me préparais pour aller en cours, je pris les premiers vêtements que je trouvais dans l'armoire, je n'avais pas pour habitude de faire attention à ce que je mettais, mes affaires étaient rarement assorties. Je vérifiai sur mon planning quels étaient les cours que j'avais aujourd'hui et préparai mon sac en fonction.

J'entrai dans la salle pour mon premier cours de littérature, un cours de deux heures. La salle était grande, des élèves étaient déjà présents, placés devant. J'avais pensé que les élèves auraient préféré se mettre au fond de la classe comme au lycée, ce n'était pas le cas apparemment. Je me plaçai tout au fond pour ne pas avoir à répondre à leur question. À première vue, je ne les intéressais pas. Les autres élèves arrivèrent petit à petit puis enfin le professeur fit son entrée.

« Bonjour, tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passez un bon week-end. » commença-t-il.

Aucun élève ne parlait, le professeur ne semblait pas commode et ce n'était pas plus mal. J'adorais la littérature et je détestais entendre les piaillements des élèves à qui ça n'intéressait pas.

« Donc, » poursuivit-il, « Nous allons parler poème comme je vous l'ai dit vendredi. Sortez une... » On frappa à la porte.

Un jeune homme entra, le sourire aux lèvres, le fait d'être en retard et déranger le cours ne le gênait en rien.

Il était grand, les yeux sombres qui contrastait beaucoup avec la blancheur de sa peau, les cheveux cuivrés, le mot magnifique n'était pas assez fort pour le décrire. Il détourna la tête directement vers moi et semblait... surpris tout d'abord puis frustré et ensuite amusé. Je détournai mon regard.

« Et bien, Mr Cullen, en retard une fois de plus, effacez-moi ce sourire de vos lèvres et prenez place. »

« Bien. » répondit ce dernier et s'exécuta.

« Sortez une feuille, je vous avais demandé de lire le livre qui regroupait quelques poèmes de Baudelaire, j'espère que vous avez lu tous les poèmes afin de déterminer votre préféré et non en avoir choisi un au hasard, ce serait vraiment dommage. »

Tout le monde prit une feuille et je fis de même. Je n'avais pas lu le recueil, à vrai dire, je n'avais pas encore récupéré les livres dont j'avais besoin. Mais ce n'était pas dérangeant, il y avait plusieurs poèmes de Charles Baudelaire que j'appréciais beaucoup. Je n'avais qu'à en choisir un, peut-être serait-il dans le livre, s'il n'y était pas, j'espèrais que le prof n'en tiendrait pas rigueur étant donné mon absence justifiée de la semaine dernière.

Le prof nous laissa un peu de temps. Nous étions trois à avoir déjà fini d'écrire, il y avait cette jeune fille, blonde placée à l'avant dernier rang qui jouait avec ses cheveux, le garçon qui était arrivé en retard et moi.

Le prof nous regardait suspicieux, il devait se demander pourquoi nous avions déjà fini. Les derniers élèves finirent d'écrire leur poème quelques minutes avant la fin du cours.

« Bien, puisque vous avez mis plus de temps que prévu, je vais ramasser les copies et au prochain cours, vous nous lirez votre poème. Ce sera déjà un bon début pour apprendre à nous connaître. »

C'était donc ça le but de l'exercice, je n'avais pas très envie qu'on apprenne à me connaître.

« Veuillez m'apportez votre feuille en sortant, s'il vous plaît. »

les élèves s'exécutèrent, je sortis la dernière.

Un des garçons du cours attendait adossé sur le mur face à la porte de la salle, brun aux yeux marrons, le teint mate.

« Salut, je suis Eric. »

« Bella. »

« C'est stupide cette histoire de poème, hein? » me dit-il, comme s'il cherchait un sujet de conversation.

« Je dirais pas ça, c'est juste inutile. »

« Tu as quoi après? » me demanda-t-il.

« psychologie »

« Bien, j'ai cours de droit moi, à plus tard. »

**Lundi midi, au self.**

La première matinée de cours était vite passée, je mangeais seule à ma table quand un étudiant s'installa à côté de moi, il était brun, les yeux marrons presque noirs, il était beau, les filles ne devait pas résister longtemps.

« Salut, tu t'appelles? » me demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

« Bella. » lui répondis-je, sa façon de m'aborder ne me plaisait guère mais je ne voulais pas faire de vague.

« Moi, c'est Mike, je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux, ma belle. »

« Écoutes, Mike, ne m'appelles pas comme ça. »

« Tu préfères chérie? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » soufflai-je.

« Quoi, tu me jettes? » s'indigna-t-il.

« Oui, pars ou c'est moi qui m'en vais. »

« Tu le regretteras... ma beauté. » me menaça-t-il en partant.

**Lundi soir**

Je n'avais pas eu d'autres problèmes depuis cette histoire avec Mike, et j'en fût soulagée. Jessica lisait un livre pour son cours de demain, j'avais récupéré les miens et décidai de lire le livre de poème de Charles Baudelaire..

**Mercredi matin**

Jessica était de nouveau partie avant mon réveil, je me levai et trouvai un papier sur le bureau:

_''Bella, il y a une lettre pour toi dans notre boite aux lettres.''_

Je n'avais pas vu les boites aux lettres, apparemment, nous la partagions aussi. Une fois habillée, je me rendis dans le hall du bâtiment et l'ouvrit.

Une enveloppe était dedans où y était inscrite ''Isabella'' peut-être un professeur ou le secrétariat, je ne m'étais présentée comme Bella uniquement depuis que j'étais arrivée.

j'ouvris l'enveloppe et lu le petit papier à l'intérieur:

_''Tu ferais mieux de partir.''_

Qui pouvait m'envoyer ça ? Je repensai tout de suite à la menace de Mike, s'était-il renseigné sur mon nom?

Qu'allait-il me faire si je restais? qu'allait-il me faire de plus que ce que je ressentais depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant ?

Je déchirai le papier et l'enveloppe et jetai le tout à la poubelle. Je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention, une blague, sans doute, rien de plus.

Je trouvai Jessica devant la salle où j'avais mon prochain cours.

« Salut Bella, bien dormi? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Tu as vu mon petit mot? »

« Oui, merci. »

« J'ai préféré te le dire, car la lettre était déjà dans la boite hier. »

Je lui souris en réponse et entrai en cours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercredi soir**

Je sortis mon livre de Baudelaire et celui sur Freud de mon sac, un morceau de papier tomba par terre lorsque j'ouvris le second.

_''Souhaites-tu vraiment prendre le risque de rester, Bella?''_

Cette personne faisait vraiment fort, mettre un papier dans mon sac sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. C'était sans doute pendant un cours, c'était les seuls moments où mon sac était ouvert à mes pieds, donc la personne était forcément près de moi.

Il n'y avait qu'un cours où j'étais avec Mike mais il n'étais ni derrière moi, ni à côté. Jessica entra dans la chambre à ce moment, je mis rapidement le mot dans mon sac, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me harcèle de questions à ce propos.

J'essayais d'oublier cette histoire et continuais de lire.

Il était maintenant 23h30, il fallait que je dorme même si je savais que j'aurais du mal. Je repensais toujours à Steve, mon meilleur ami, à ma mère, ça m'empêchait de dormir. Je voulais tellement revenir en arrière, revenir à cette soirée, il y a un peu plus d'un an, ce samedi soir où j'aurais dû faire un autre choix. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, encore une nuit où je ne trouverais pas le sommeil.

**Jeudi matin**

Je vérifiai dans la boite aux lettres s'il n'y avait pas un autre mot, elle était vide, ce qui me rassura.

Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment où j'avais cours, Eric me rattrapa.

« Hey, Bella. »

« Salut Eric »

« Tu ne manges jamais le matin? Je te vois jamais à la cafet. »

« Non, pas le matin, ça me laisse plus de temps pour dormir. » lui expliquai-je.

« Une vrai marmotte. » ria-t-il.

« Exactement. » mentis-je.

J'entrai dans la salle de cours, j'avais Biologie. Je m'installai à une table et vit écrit sur le tableau:

_''Es-tu vraiment sûre de ton choix, B.?''_

Je n'y croyais pas, il allait jusqu'à m'écrire des messages à la vue de tous. J'entendais mes camarades se demander ce que ça voulait dire, ils pensaient que c'était le professeur qui avait écrit ça. Ce dernier entra et vit le message.

« Jeunes gens, le tableau de la classe n'est pas fait pour s'envoyer des messages personnels. »

Les élèves étaient étonnés mais n'y prêtèrent plus attention lorsque le cours commença. Mike n'était pas dans ce cours, il n'y avait personne que je connaissais d'ailleurs.

**Vendredi midi**

Je n'avais pas eu de message depuis hier matin et je m'attendais à tout moment à en recevoir un aujourd'hui comme les autres jours.

Mike me vit seule à ma table, il s'approcha.

« Alors, ma belle, on mange encore seule aujourd'hui? »

« Je préfère... ça évite de discuter avec des idiots. » crachai-je. « Pas trop déçu que je sois restée? »

il fronça les sourcils, peut-être avait-il compris que j'avais deviné pour les messages.

« Bien sûr que non, reste autant que tu veux, chérie, c'est bien mieux. » ricana-t-il.

Je me levai et sans réfléchir, lui mis une claque, ramassai mon plateau, je lui lançai un sourire du type ''fallait pas me chercher'' avant de tourner les talons. Ma main me faisait mal, j'avais sans doute frapper trop fort.

Une fois sortie, toute ma fierté avait disparue, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris? S'il était sérieux sur ces messages, j'avais juste pris le risque de le rendre encore plus furieux.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle? » me dit un homme me sortant de mes pensées, il avait une quarantaine d'années et un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« Oui? »

« Mademoiselle Swan? »

« Que? Comment vous le savez? » le questionnai-je surprise.

« Euh » hésita-t-il « C'est la demoiselle là-bas » en me montrant Lauren, la blonde de mon cours de littérature. « qui m'a dit que... »

« oui, c'est moi » le coupai-je.

« Tenez, ces fleurs sont pour vous. »

« Oh, euh, de la part de qui? » lui demandai-je.

« Je ne sais pas, on me la commandé par téléphone et on m'a dit de vous l'amener ici, c'est tout. »

« Bien, merci. » lui dis-je en prenant le bouquet.

« Ce jeune homme doit vraiment vous aimer, il m'a dit de vous livrer le plus beau bouquet, d'habitude, je ne fais pas de livraison, mais il a insisté et m'a proposé plus d'argent. » m'expliqua-t-il. « oh, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous dire ça, j'ai toujours tendance à en dire trop, désolé. »

« C'est rien. Merci. »

Il esquissa un sourire et partit. Serait-ce encore ce Mike? Il n'y avait pas de carte. J'allai dans ma chambre pour y déposer le bouquet, en sortant je passai par la boite aux lettres, une enveloppe était dedans, Bella était écrit dessus.

_''Connais-tu les risques que tu encours à vouloir rester? J'espère que tu as aimé les fleurs.''_

Ce fut à ce moment que je perdis mon calme. Je retournai dans ma chambre et m'enfermai à double-tour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait? Pourquoi voulait-il que je parte?

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je repensais aux choix que j'avais pu faire, ces choix qui m'ont menés ici, ceux qui m'avaient fait perdre mon meilleur ami et qui avaient peut-être bien causé la mort de ma mère.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et m'allongeai un instant en repensant, une fois de plus à tout ça. J'étais certaine à présent que jamais je ne me débarrasserai de ces sentiments qui m'envahissaient chaque soir et à chaque instant où je me sentais perdue. Je venais de passer deux heures à ressasser mes souvenirs, j'en avais loupé mon cours d'histoire.

Il restait une heure de cours, littérature, je ne voulais pas le manquer. J'arrivai juste avant le prof.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » fit le professeur juste au moment où je m'installai. « J'ai lu vos copies, il y en a de très intéressantes, d'autres beaucoup moins. »

il sortit les feuilles de son sac et repris:

« Bien, » continua-t-il, « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps le vendredi, certains élèves liront leur poème aujourd'hui et les autres lundi, on va faire par ordre alphabétique, Mlle Barnet, placez-vous devant tout le monde. » il tendit la copie, qui me sembla vierge à Lauren, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle avait fini avant les autres lundi dernier.

« Euh... » fit la jeune fille ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« N'avez-vous trouvé aucun poème à votre goût? »

« Euh, ce n'est pas ça monsieur, je... »

« Vous n'avez pas lu le livre? »

« Non, monsieur. » avoua-t-elle.

« Si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire ce que je vous demande, même une chose aussi simple, ce n'est plus la peine de venir à mon cour. » déclara-t-il, calme. « Retournez à votre place. Mlle Charley, c'est à vous. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, Cullen, qui d'autre ? Le prof roulait des yeux mais ne dit rien, il avait sans doute laissé tomber.

Il tendit la copie à la jeune fille qui attendait devant nous et elle commença à lire, elle balbutiait et lisait trop vite ce qui gâcha tout le poème.

Le professeur s'était installé sur une table vide comme s'il était élève, il prenait des notes. Quand elle eut fini, il lui proposa de retourner s'asseoir et appela Cullen .

Il prit la feuille et récita son poème.

Son récit était tout simplement... parfait... tout était parfait, la vitesse de lecture, les pauses, l'intonation, il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lire la feuille pour réciter son poème même s'il la regardait de temps en temps.

« Très bien, Mr Cullen, si votre ponctualité et votre comportement était aussi parfait que ce que vous venez de faire, ce serait un vrai bonheur. » déclara le prof.

D'autres élèves passèrent devant la classe mais c'était fade à côté de ce que Cullen avait fait. De plus, le même poème revenait souvent... le plus court.

« Merci, Mr Parker. » fit le prof. tandis que l'élève regagna sa place, croisant le prof. qui se mit devant nous. « c'est la fin du cours, veuillez lire le chapitre 8 de votre livre de littérature ce week-end, nous travaillerons sur le roman lundi matin en 2e heure, bon week-end. » conclut le professeur.

Je retournai dans ma chambre, je refermai la fenêtre que j'avais laissée ouverte. Je rangeai mes affaires de cours et pris mon livre de littérature. Je m'installai sur le lit pour le lire. Le chapitre était court, ça ne me prit que peu de temps. Je rangeai mon livre dans mon sac et allai prendre une douche.

En ouvrant la porte je vis sur le miroir un message marqué au rouge à lèvre, sans doute celui de Jessica car je ne me maquillais jamais:

_''Je suis ton enfer et la mort sera ta délivrance.''_

Mon cœur battait vite, j'étais effrayée, il était entré dans ma chambre. Si seulement il savait que la seconde moitié de sa phrase avait déjà pris un sens pour moi, depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'avoir ce genre de menace en plus, ma vie était déjà un enfer. Je décidai qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester ici, seule ce week-end. Je nettoyai le miroir et fis ma valise, une chance que Jessica avait déjà pris ses affaires ce matin pour ne pas avoir à passer par la chambre après les cours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vendredi soir**

Je frappai à la porte d'une petite maison où j'avais déjà plein de souvenirs. J'avais pris le bus jusque Forks pour passer le week-end chez mon père. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis un Charlie étonné m'accueillir.

« Bella ! Tu es venue, je suis content de te voir, entre. »

« Bonjour Charlie, » j'avais l'habitude de l'appeler Charlie, « j'espère que je te dérange pas, je n'ai pas prévenu. »

« Non, non, bien-sûr que non. »

Je laissai ma valise devant les escaliers et m'aperçus qu'il y avait du monde dans le salon, Billy et Jacob Black, ils habitaient dans la réserve Quileute, près de La push, la plage de la réserve. Billy était un vieil homme très gentil, il m'offrait toujours quelque-chose quand je venais en vacances chez Charlie étant petite, malheureusement, il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes lors d'un accident, il se déplaçait depuis en chaise roulante. Jacob, son fils, était grand, brun, les yeux foncés, la peau mate comme tous les Quileutes et il était devenu bien musclé, il avait bien changé depuis une dizaine d'années.

« Bonjour Bella » me dirent-ils en même temps.

« Bonjour Billy, Salut Jacob. »

« Vous pouvez aller faire un tour si vous voulez. » proposa Charlie. « Depuis le temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus. »

« Bonne idée. » dit Jacob.

Un silence gênant s'était fait ressentir tandis qu'on avait commencé notre balade. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, j'avais espéré passer la soirée seule dans ma chambre, Charlie n'aimant pas les grandes conversations.

« Alors... » commença-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Ça fait quoi... 10 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu? Oh, et, je suis désolé pour ta mère. »

« Merci, Oui, ça fait bien 9-10 ans depuis la dernière fois... Je suis à Seattle à l'université, je suis des études pour devenir journaliste. »

« Ah, oui, je me souviens, voyager dans le monde, faire découvrir d'autres cultures, d'autres façons de vivre, d'autres idées. »

« Oui » acquiesçai-je. Cependant, c'était plus pour oublier désormais. Oublier mes souvenirs, mon passé, ma vie.

« Tu semble avoir changé. » affirma-t-il.

« Comment ça? »

« Je sais pas, je sais que ça fait longtemps que l'on s'est vu, mais avant t'étais pas comme ça. On dirait que ta perdu quelque-chose. »

« J'ai effectivement perdu quelque-chose. »

« Je suis trop bête, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolée Bella, la mort de ta mère a dû te secouer. »

« Ça a tout empiré. » soupirai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella? Empiré quoi? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Rien, c'est pas important, Jacob. Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau, une petite copine? » changeai-je de sujet.

Il rigola, « Non. »

« Un petit copain alors? » tentai-je.

« Non plus. » pouffa-t-il. « Je bricole, je travaille par-ci par-là. »

« tu ne continue pas tes études? »

« Je suis des cours à domicile, c'est mieux pour le moment. »

« T'as un problème? »

« non. » répondit-il.

« Ok, je suis fatiguée, on devrait rentrer. »

On fit demi-tour et revint sur nos pas. Une fois arrivé à la maison, je saluai tout le monde et montai me coucher.

**Samedi après-midi**

La matinée était passée très lentement, il n'y avait rien à faire ici. J'avais fait le ménage, à manger pour ce midi et pour ce soir. Charlie était retourné travailler après le déjeuner, il était chef de la police de Forks. Je pourrais lui parler des messages de Mike, mais ça l'inquiéterait et je n'en avais pas envie.

Je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt. Forks était entourée d'une immense forêt, je connaissais déjà la partie Est. Là où était la réserve Quileute. Je décidai donc d'aller de l'autre côté. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt, de plus en plus loin, je me sentais seule, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée à Seattle, c'était très agréable. Je vagabondais de-ci-de-là au gré de mes envies jusqu'à ce que je me rendes compte que jamais je ne réussirais à retrouver mon chemin.

Je fis demi-tour et essayai de retrouver le chemin que j'avais pris. Je ne le retrouvai guère mais je continuais à marcher.

Je tombai sur une petite route de terre, voilà qui allait sans doute m'aider. Je ne savais si je devais aller à droite ou à gauche, je me décidai pour la gauche.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je découvris une maison ou plutôt une villa, qui semblait s'accorder avec la nature, il y avait de grandes vitres sur quasiment toute la surface des murs, elle était magnifique. Comme j'étais perdue, je me dirigeai vers elle pour demander mon chemin.

J'arrivai devant l'entrée de la maison, et frappai à la porte, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement, comme si la jeune fille qui venait de m'ouvrir savait que j'étais là. Elle avait dû me voir arriver.

« Bonjour, je euh... »

« Bonjour, » fit-elle joyeusement, « tu veux boire quelque-chose? Tu as faim peut-être? Je ne sais pas si on a grand chose, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver et on reçoit tellement peu de visite. En fait, jamais. »

Cette jeune fille, était une vrai pile électrique, elle m'avait débité cette phrase à une vitesse. Elle était petite, brune, la peau pâle et un regard sombre mais jovial.

« Installe-toi dans le salon, je vais chercher de quoi boire et manger. » ajouta-t-elle de façon très enjouée.

Elle couru dans la cuisine presque trop rapidement. Elle en sortit avec un plateau où il y avait des verres, du jus de fruit et des chips, derrière elle, un blond la suivait. Sa peau était pâle également et ses yeux tout aussi sombre que celle de sa copine ou sœur ou peut-être colocataire.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent, ils avaient tous la peau très pâle et les yeux sombres, ce devait être de famille. Il y avait un grand blond, élancé, séduisant, il tenait à son bras une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur miel, très belle aussi.

« Bonjour, je suis Carlisle et voici ma femme, Esmée. » me dit le grand blond. « voici nos enfants, Rosalie et Emmett. » en me montrant la jeune fille blonde et très belle, presque trop ainsi qu'un grand brun baraqué. Tous deux se tenaient par la main. « Tu connais déjà Alice et Jasper. »

Ces quatre jeunes étaient leurs enfants? Carlisle et Esmée paraissaient à peine dix ans de plus qu'eux.

« Enchantée, je suis Bella. » me présentai-je. « En fait, j'étais juste venue vous demander mon chemin, je me promenais et je me suis perdue quand j'ai vu votre maison. »

« Pas de problème, Bella. Si tu veux, nous pouvons te raccompagner. » me proposa Carlisle.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

« Tu ne nous déranges pas Bella, nous sommes ravie de te connaître, tu es la fille du chef Swan, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, c'est exact. »

Cette famille était vraiment agréable, tous semblaient très gentil.

Lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je le pris, je venais de recevoir un sms d'un numéro inconnu. J'ouvris le sms et je me raidis.

_''M'aurais-tu enfin écouté, ma Bella? Reviens-moi vite.'' _

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » m'interrogea Jasper, il semblait avoir décelé ma frayeur.

« Rien, je... rien. » mentis-je.

Les autres semblaient inquiet également après la question de Jasper.

Je ressentis un peu de soulagement, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne dura pas.

« Trinquons à notre nouvelle amitié ! » s'exclama Alice, qui me faisait pensé à un petit lutin.

« Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser. » affirma Emmett à mon attention.

Je souris et trinquai avec eux.

**POV d'un vampire**

Ma nouvelle proie était partie, reviendra-t-elle ?

Il y avait un problème avec elle, elle était différente, ça allait être difficile de la percer à jour, heureusement que j'aimais les défis. Son sang m'envoûtait, plus que les autres. J'ignorai pourquoi, peu importe.

J'avais toujours aimé jouer avec mes proies, d'habitude, ça ne durait que quelques jours, parfois une semaine. Il ne fallait pas que je me nourrisse trop souvent au même endroit, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons si je voulais rester dans une ville longtemps.

Avec elle, je voulais faire durer les choses, un mois, peut-être deux. Ça allait être difficile vu que je n'avais qu'une envie, sentir son sang couler dans ma gorge, la partie sera peut-être plus courte que prévu, nous verrons bien.

J'avais soif de sang rien que de penser au jour où mes dents se serreront autour de son cou. Je décidai de chasser assez loin de Seattle, juste un repas pour tenir le coup encore un peu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimanche soir**

**Pov Bella**

J'étais dans le bus pour revenir à l'université, je repensais à la famille que j'avais rencontrée hier, ils étaient tous adorables, ils avaient de la chance de pouvoir vivre au milieu de rien.

Le bus s'arrêta à mon arrêt et je rejoignis ma chambre dans la résidence universitaire. Jessica n'était pas là, ce qui me permettait d'être seule sans avoir à raconter quoique ce soit. Je me couchai et mes fantômes revenaient avant de m'endormir quelques heures plus tard.

**Lundi matin**

J'entrai dans la salle de cours et m'installai à ma place, il y avait un bout de papier sur ma chaise. Évidemment, c'était pour moi. Je l'ouvris et lu:

_'' Je savais que tu reviendrais... peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû. ''_

Encore un mauvais choix à ajouter sur ma liste. Mais je ne partirais pas, maintenant que j'étais là, dans le pire des cas, je rejoindrais ma mère et Steve, ce ne serait peut-être pas le pire, en y repensant.

« Bonjour » le prof interrompit mes pensées. « Bien, puisque que tout le monde » il balaya la salle du regard, « ou presque » est arrivé, nous allons commencer.

Tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas lu leur poème vendredi passèrent aujourd'hui, moi également. Lorsque le professeur m'appela il me tendit la feuille et ajouta:

« Mlle Swan, comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas cité un poème du livre? »

« Je n'étais pas là la première semaine, monsieur, je n'avais pas encore lu le livre. » m'excusai-je en prenant la feuille.

« D'accord, on vous écoute tout de même. »

Je posai la feuille et récitai le poème, je n'avais pas besoin de le lire, je le connaissais par cœur.

La dernière élève finissait de lire son poème quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra.

« Mr Cullen » gronda le prof. « vous avez presque une heure de retard »

« Désolé, mon chien a mangé ma carte de bus. » se moqua-t-il.

« Ça suffit, sortez! » s'énerva le prof. Cullen fit demi-tour, amusé, et claqua la porte.

Le cour continua sur le roman comme nous l'avait précisé le prof la dernière fois.

**Lundi soir**

Je me rendis à la bibliothèque histoire de me changer les idées. En entrant, quelques étudiants bouquinaient et d'autres semblaient bosser. La réceptionniste tapotait sur son clavier.

« Bonjour . »

« ... »

« Excusez-moi ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle, agacée.

« Où se trouve la littérature du 18e siècle ? »

« Au troisième étage. » m'indiqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son écran.

« Merci » lui lançai-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

C'était le dernier étage, il n'y avait qu'une personne installée à la table du fond, je reconnus Cullen lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son livre, sans doute pour voir qui arrivait. Il sembla surpris de me voir puis entama la discussion.

« On est dans le même cours de littérature, non ?

« Oui »

« Je m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un venir à cet étage-ci, au fait, tu t'appelles ? »

« Bella et moi je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un étudiant aussi peu intéressé par la littérature soit ici également. »

« Qui te dis que ça ne m'intéresse pas ? »

« Tu arrives toujours en retard. » lançai-je.

« La littérature m'intéresse, j'ai juste du mal à quitter mon lit. » s'amusa-t-il.

Je me dirigeai vers une étagère et survolai les titres des livres.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom... »

« Tu ne me l'as pas demandé. » se moqua-t-il.

Je pris le livre qui m'intéressait.

« Et donc ? »

« Edward. Les lettres persanes de Montesquieu, très bon choix. »

je lui lançai un sourire, cependant, je me tenais assez loin de lui, comment avait-il pu lire le titre ?

« Je dois y aller, » lui lançai-je finalement, « salut. »

Je descendis les escaliers sans attendre de réponse, le livre à la main.

**Mardi**

J'eus beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux ce matin, j'avais lu presque la moitié du livre hier soir. Je sursautai quand je vis qu'il était déjà 10h passées.

Je me hâtai pour me laver et m'habiller, je sortis en trombe de la chambre et je heurtai quelque-chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Je mis du temps à m'en remettre et à me rendre compte que c'était Mike.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » criai-je.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin, alors je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais. »

« J'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! » crachai-je.

« Oh, le prends pas comme ça. » railla-t-il en s'en allant.

S'il croyait m'impressionner celui-là, c'était pas demain la veille qu'il me fera partir.

**Pov Alice**

« REUNION DE FAMILLE »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? » demanda Carlisle alors que tout le monde venait d'arriver dans le salon.

« J'ai vu James ! Dans une vision... il est à Seattle, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas vu grand chose. »

« James ? Je pensais bien qu'un jour où l'autre, il reviendrait par là. Mais si James est là, est-ce que... » intervint Rose

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. » la coupai-je sachant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Il va falloir se préparer, au cas où... ce soir, nous irons chasser, si Alice a eu une vision, c'est qu'il prépare quelque-chose. » ordonna Carlisle.

« Je suis d'avis d'attaquer les premiers. » lança Emmett.

« Emmett, tant qu'on ne sait pas, vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque... surveillons Seattle de plus près. » lui répondit Esmée.

**Mercredi midi**

**Pov Bella**

Encore une matinée de passée, j'en reviens pas de compter les jours alors que le premier trimestre vient juste de commencer. Je me demandai ce que ce serait si Steve était là, avec moi. Le temps passerait plus vite, je ne mangerais pas toute seule à la cafétéria. On aurait de longues discussions le soir.

« Je peux m'installer là ? »

Je levai la tête et vit Edward debout face à moi.

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu manges souvent seule ? »

« Tout le temps. » répondis-je.

« C'est triste... »

« Je trouve pas. » lui lançai-je.

« Tu es plutôt solitaire, alors. A quoi tu pensais, avant que je n'arrive. »

« Rien en particulier. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque-chose qui te préoccupe. » insista-t-il.

« Tu es trop curieux. »

« J'aime savoir ce que les gens pensent, d'habitude, j'arrive à savoir, mais toi, c'est bizarre, comme si t'avais construit un mur autour de toi... quel secret caches-tu, Bella ? »

« Tout le monde a un secret... » répondis-je.

« Certes, j'espère que tu m'excuseras, il faut que j'y aille. A plus tard. »

« Ok, A plus. »

C'est en ouvrant mon yaourt que je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas touché à son plateau, je ne l'avais pas vu toucher à ses frites ni même à sa boisson... ou alors je ne me suis pas rendue compte tellement j'étais absorbée par ses yeux sombres.

**Mercredi soir**

Je venais à peine de rentrer dans ma chambre que Jessica m'interpella furax.

« Bella, c'est quoi ce mot derrière la porte de la salle de bain ? »

« Quoi ? Quel mot ? » dis-je en me dirigeant vers celle-ci. J'ouvris la porte et regarda derrière, il y avait effectivement un mot :

'_'Bientôt...''_

Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait, bientôt ?

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » s'impatienta ma coloc.

« C'est... Ce doit être une blague... je n'en sais rien. » mentis-je, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

« Tu sais qui ça pourrait être ? »

« Non, aucune idée. »

Je pris une éponge et nettoyai.

**Vendredi soir**

Je n'avais plus reçu de mot depuis mercredi soir, fort heureusement. J'avais décidé de retourner à Forks chez mon père ce week-end, je prendrais le dernier bus, celui de 22h45. Je l'avais appelé pour le prévenir.

Je préparai une valise et mon sac de cours pour lundi, puis je m'installai dans mon lit pour continuer la lecture de mon livre.

22h35, il était temps d'y aller, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsque je sortis de mon bâtiment, il n'y avait pas un chat, c'était agréable, tout ce calme.

Il me restait quelques mètres avant de sortir de l'université quand on m'agrippa par derrière, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lâchai ma valise et mon sac. Etait-ce Mike ? Etait-ce ce qu'il avait prévu ? ''Bientôt'' c'était maintenant ?

« Mmh, tu sens drôlement bon... » fit-il alors qu'il serrait ma gorge d'une main et me maintenait fermement le bras de l'autre.

« Que... qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » J'étais apeurée, qu'allait-il me faire ? « J'ai de l'argent ! »

« Ce n'est pas ton argent qui m'intéresse. »

« Alors quoi ? » c'était un pervers, je n'osai pas imaginer ce qu'il voulait... j'aurais peut-être pas dû demander...

« Ce que je veux ? Mais te croquer, ma jolie. »

« Laisse-la... » Cette voix a surgi de derrière mon agresseur.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » se plaignit-il.

« Parce qu'elle est à moi ! »

« Pas question, je la veux ! »

« James ! » gronda l'homme. « Lâches-là ! »

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de mon agresseur, l'autre homme ne réagit pas.

« Il est parti faire un tour, il ne reste plus que toi et moi... Ma jolie. » dit-il alors qu'il serrait son emprise.

« Et nous alors ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux, Emmett et Alice étaient devant nous, j'aurais jurer qu'il n'y avait personne deux secondes plus tôt. Mon agresseur, ce James me poussa vers eux. Je fus rattrapée par Alice, je leva les yeux vers Emmett mais il n'était plus là, je le cherchai mais en vain.

« Viens, je t'emmène chez nous. » me dit Alice, d'une voix rassurante.

Elle prit ma valise et je la suivs, le bus venait d'arriver, nous montâmes, Alice paya les tickets.

« Ça remonte à une éternité la dernière fois que j'ai pris le bus... » soupira-t-elle.

« Comment tu as fait pour venir jusque ici ? » lui demandai-je en frottant mon bras qui me faisait mal.

« En voiture mais je ne vais pas laisser Emmett sans moyen de transport, c'est le dernier bus, je vais téléphoner à Carlisle pour qu'il vienne nous chercher à Forks. »

Alice téléphona et le reste du trajet se passait en silence, j'en profitai pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer... sans réel succès.

Arrivée à notre arrêt, une berline nous attendait avec à côté, Carlisle.

« Bonsoir Bella. » me dit-il, il semblait s'inquiéter pour moi, comme s'il était au courant... pourtant, Alice n'avait pas mentionné l'agression au téléphone... je me faisais peut-être des idées.

« Bonsoir... »

« Tu vas passer le week-end chez nous, peut-être que tu vas devoir prendre quelques jours de vacances... » m'annonça Alice.

« Alice, je... »

« C'est pour ta sécurité, Bella, ne discute pas. » m'ordonna-t-elle.

Arrivée dans leur somptueuse villa, Esmée m'accueillit comme si elle me connaissait depuis toujours. Emmett arriva presque aussitôt, l'air agacé mais il ne disait rien. Alice me mena jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

« Alice, à propos de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas maintenant Bella, il faut que tu dormes, demain matin, d'accord ? »

« Ok » fis-je déçue.

Elle sortie et je mis mon pyjama. La pièce était rassurante, je me sentais presque chez moi, il y avait une immense bibliothèque qui prenait tout un mur remplie de livres et de CD. Je reconnus quelques livres que j'avais lu, cette pièce était un véritable paradis pour moi.

J'avais des tonnes de questions à poser à cette famille mais il fallait attendre le lendemain. Je m'allongeai dans le grand lit et tentai d'oublier la douleur au bras qui ne m'avait pas quittée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Samedi matin**

J'avais mal dormi cette nuit mais c'était devenu habituel pour moi. Après m'être préparée, je descendis l'étage pour rejoindre Alice qui était dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu déjeunes Bella ? »

« Je ne déjeune jamais le matin » lui répondis-je.

« Oh, Bella, il faut manger, je vais te préparer des pan-cakes avec de la confiture de fraises. »

Je m'installai et regardais Alice préparer mes pan-cakes. Elle me servit et s'installa en face de moi.

« Toi aussi, tu devrais déjeuner. » me moquai-je en voyant qu'elle ne mangeait pas.

« Déjà fait. » me répondit-elle en souriant, « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je suis mélangée entre la peur et la curiosité. Hier soir... ça s'est passé trop vite, je me demande si j'ai pas eu des absences ou je ne sais pas, vous êtes arrivés si vite, comme si vous aviez été téléportés. Et comment vous avez su ? Emmett a disparu si vite... » Je mis ma tête entre les mains, après avoir débité tout ça dans un seul souffle, je ne pouvais croire qu'il était possible de se téléporter, on ne voyait ça qu'à la télé.

« On n'a pas été téléporté, Bella, c'est sans doute à cause de la peur et du stress que tu ne nous as pas vu arriver. On passait par là, c'était un coup de chance. Quelques minutes plus tard et je ne sais pas ce qui te serait arrivée. »

Je pris une bouchée de pan-cakes en haussant les épaules.

« T'as raison. »

Mais d'où il sortait ce James ? Et l'autre mec qui croit que je suis à lui, c'était qui ? J'essayais de me rappeler sa voix, ''Parce qu'elle est à moi !'' j'étais sûre d'avoir entendue cette voix quelque-part.

« Bonjour Bella, tu vas bien ? » me salua Esmée.

« Bonjour, ça va, enfin... ça peut aller. » fis-je. Je me frottai le bras instinctivement, ayant toujours mal.

« Tu as mal au bras ? » me demanda Esmée.

« Oui, mais ça va partir je pense. »

« Carlisle est médecin, il pourra regarder quand il rentrera ce soir si tu veux. » me proposa Alice.

« C'est pas nécessaire, je pense. » lui répondis-je.

« Vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque, Bella. » insista-t-elle.

« Ok, seulement si ça me lance toujours. » me rendis-je.

Heureusement que j'avais un haut à manches longues, vu le bleu que j'avais sur le bras elle m'aurait envoyée direct à l'hôpital.

**Pov d'un vampire**

« Hey, t'étais où ? » me demanda James d'un ton pressant.

« J'ai dû aller chasser. »

« Depuis hier soir ? »

« J'ai été loin, je veux pas porter l'attention sur nous, je te rappelle qu'il y a Alice dans le coin. » lui expliquai-je.

« T'es parti vite, hier, tu savais qu'ils allaient arriver ? T'aurais pu me prévenir. » gronda-t-il.

« Tu t'en es bien sorti, non ? »

« Ils m'ont empêcher de dîner. »

« Je l'aurais fait moi-même s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés. » soufflai-je, en le plaquant au mur. « cette fille est à moi. »

« Ok... j'abdique... » lança-t-il

Je lui lançai un regard désapprobateur avant de partir, je savais qu'il mentait.

Nos parties de chasse avaient été des plus amusantes, mais ce temps est révolu maintenant que nous allions chasser la même proie. Je refuse que ce soit un autre qui goûte à son sang, je le tuerais lui ou tout autre vampire s'il le faut. Et d'autres vampires, il va y en avoir, James avait demandé à ses amis de longues dates de nous rejoindre, ce qui n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche, sans parler des Cullen.

**Samedi soir**

**Pov Bella**

Carlisle était de retour, il insista pour examiner mon bras, je soupçonnai Alice d'avoir vendu la mèche. Alice, Rosalie et Emmett entrèrent dans le salon où je me trouvais avec le médecin.

« Tu vas voir, le Dr Cullen fait des miracles ! » lança Emmett en me souriant tandis que Carlisle m'auscultait le bras.

Cullen ? Edward, serait-il de leur famille ?

« Rien de cassé, juste un hématome. » me rassura Carlisle, ou peut-être que c'est Alice qu'il rassurait.

« Je savais que c'était rien. Je me demandai... Edward Cullen est de votre famille ? »

Si tôt que j'avais posé la question, il y avait eu comme un froid dans la pièce, Carlisle, Alice et Emmett se regardèrent.

« Tu connais Edward ? » m'interrogea Carlisle.

« Euh... oui, il est dans mon cours de littérature. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu, il s'est arrangé pour que je ne le vois pas. » Alice semblait paniquée en disant ça. « Il faut prévenir les autres. »

« Que... quoi ? » m'exclamai-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Bella... » Alice s'interrompit et se retourna. Edward était devant l'entrée, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? » lui demanda calmement Carlisle.

« Bella est en danger. » fit-il

« Tu... le danger, ce ne serait pas toi ? » demanda Alice, sur un ton accusateur.

« James et ses potes. » dit-il, en simple réponse.

« On le sait, on s'en occupe, Rose, Jasper et Esmée sont à sa recherche. » déclara Carlisle.

« Euh... » tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. « On devrait pas plutôt aller voir la police ? Ils doivent bien s'occuper de ce genre de choses ? Ou peut-être appeler mon père, il saurait quoi faire. » lançai-je.

Bien que l'idée d'avertir mon père ne m'enchantait guère, je préfèrai de loin le laisser en dehors de ça, je ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Bella. On ne peut pas t'en dire plus, fais nous confiance. » me répondis Alice.

Emmett restait silencieux, il semblait rester spectateur de la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

« Je peux vous aider. » lança Edward.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » souffla Alice.

**Pov Edward**

Regagner la confiance de ma famille allait être difficile, voir impossible, surtout en ce qui concernait Alice, il me faudra être patient mais ça en vallait la peine.

« J'ai pas envie de me battre avec vous, ce qui m'importe, c'est d'empêcher le carnage que James veut faire et il veut s'en prendre à Bella. » annonçai-je.

« Tu sais combien ils sont ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Non mais ils ne sont pas tous arrivés. » répondis-je.

« Ils étaient deux, hier soir. » nous interrompit Bella.

« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda Alice.

« Certaine, l'autre est parti quand James a fait une sorte de grognement bizarre et effrayant. » lança Bella.

« Tu as entendu son nom ? »

« Non. »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut te faire confiance à nouveau, Edward, mais vu la situation, je crois qu'on ne peut pas refuser ton aide. »

Je hochai la tête et allai me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Visiblement, ils y ont installé Bella, je pouvais sentir son odeur dans la pièce. Je mis la radio en marche. Il fallait que je me nourrisse, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas chassé dans les environs.

**Pov Bella**

Edward était monté à l'étage, Carlisle et Alice étaient sortis. Emmett s'étaient assis sur le canapé, l'air soucieux.

J'avais beau avoir assisté à leur conversation, je n'y avais absolument rien compris. Je me demandai ce qu'il s'était passé entre Edward et sa famille. J'aurais peut-être dû leur dire que je soupçonnai Mike d'être le second homme mais si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne voudrais pas lui causer des problèmes inutilement.

« Ouh ouh ! » Emmett me sorti de mes pensées. « A quoi tu penses ? »

« A rien. »

« Tu sais que je connais quelqu'un qui pourra me dire ce que tu penses mais on gagnera du temps si tu me le dis maintenant. » me dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'étais juste en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. J'ai beau y repenser, y a des trucs qui me dépassent. »

« Quel genre de trucs ? »

« Ben, déjà, j'ai beau me rappeler la soirée d'hier, vous êtes apparus d'un coup et tu as disparu de la même façon, Alice m'a dit que c'était la peur qui m'a donné cette impression, mais, c'est quand même bizarre. »

« En fait, on est des super-héros venu d'ailleurs pour sauver les simples mortels comme toi. » me dit-il.

« Très drôle, Emmett. »

« Ça aurait pu être super cool quand même. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? » demandai-je.

« Tu parle de mon frère ? C'est compliqué, Edward a changé il y a quelques années et il est parti. » répondit-il hésitant.

« Il a changé ? »

« On va dire qu'on est tous végétarien dans notre famille, mais lui, il a décidé de manger de la viande. »

« C'est une métaphore... N'est-ce pas ? » lui demandai-je.

Ce serait assez étrange de s'embrouiller pour une histoire de nourriture.

« En quelque sorte. »

« J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi on n'appelle pas la police ? »

« Ils ne peuvent rien. »

« pourquoi ? » insistai-je.

« Ce n'sont pas des super-héros. » ricana-t-il.

« Tu es... un peu fou. »

« Merci. » fit-il, comme si je lui avais fait un vrai compliment.

« Ce James, on dirait que vous le connaissez ? »

« On l'a déjà croisé deux-trois fois, c'est pas un type fréquentable, enfin... t'as dû le remarquer. »

Ça, c'était le moins que je puisse dire. Alice et Carlisle venaient de rentrer, suivi du reste de la famille, coupant court à la discussion.

« Salut Bella. »

« Salut Jasper. » lui dis-je en retour. « Il faut que je téléphone à mon père avant qu'il n'envoie une patrouille à ma recherche. J'ai complètement oublié, il doit se demander où je suis. »

« Bien, je vais préparer le dîner, paella, tu aimes ? » me demanda Esmée.

« Oui, j'adore ça. » lui répondis-je avant de monter à l'étage pour récupérer mon téléphone.

J'entrai dans la chambre, la radio était allumé, de la musique classique et l'immense fenêtre, qui se trouvait être une porte-fenêtre sur le mur face à la porte était ouverte, peut-être Edward. C'était même peut-être sa chambre ici, il n'avait donc pas menti en disant s'intéresser à la littérature.

Je pris mon téléphone dans mon sac, je vis que j'avais un appel en absence, mon père. Je l'appelai.

« Allô Bella ? » fit celui-ci au bout du fil.

« Salut Charlie, je t'appelle juste pour te dire que je suis chez des amis ce week-end, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas inquiété. »

« Ok, essaye de prévenir plus tôt la prochaine fois. »

« Désolée. »

« C'est pas grave, je dois te laisser, le match va commencer et Billy vient d'arriver. » fit-il.

« Ok, à plus tard. » fis-je.

L'avantage avec Charlie, c'est qu'il ne s'éternisait pas.

Je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche et redescendis. Une délicieuse odeur venait de la cuisine, Esmée devait être une excellente cuisinière. Alice et Emmett étaient en train de dresser la table tandis que Carlisle, Jasper et Rosalie discutaient dans le salon.

« C'est prêt. » chantonna Esmée. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et coupai la route d'Edward devant les escaliers. Je lui souris en guise d'excuses.

Tout le monde pris place autour de la table.

« Alors, Edward, tu t'es inscris à l'université de Seattle ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Oui, ça m'a paru être une bonne idée, ça m'occupe. » répondit-il.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner à ce moment, je le sortis pour l'éteindre au plus vite, j'eus le temps de voir que c'était Jacob.

« Tu aurais pu répondre, c'est pas très grave tu sais. »

« Oh, c'était pas urgent, Esmée, je rappellerai plus tard. »

La paella d'Esmée était excellente, je montai à l'étage une fois le repas fini, dans la chambre dans laquelle j'avais dormi pour rappeler Jacob.

« Allô ? »

« Salut Jacob, c'est Bella. »

« Salut Bella, je me demandai si t'étais dans le coin ce week-end ? »

« Ça dépend de quel coin tu parles » dis-je en rigolant. « Si tu parles de Forks, oui, je suis chez des amis. »

« Tu crois que tu pourrais abandonner tes amis quelques heures pour passer du temps avec un ancien ami, disons... demain après-midi ? »

« Je crois que ça peut se faire, je te rejoins à La Push ? »

« Ok, c'est cool, à demain. »

« A demain Jacob. »

Je posai mon téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Je parcourai les livres de la bibliothèque en repensant à tout ce que je venais de vivre ces derniers temps, si Alice et Emmett n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, je serais peut-être morte maintenant. Je n'étais plus du tout sûre de vouloir retourner à Seattle, l'idée de croiser mon agresseur à nouveau me terrifiait et l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul à me vouloir du mal me glaçait le sang un peu plus. Quand je pensai qu'il était probable que l'un d'eux soit inscrit à l'université dans laquelle j'étudiai, qu'il partageait sans doute certains de mes cours... c'était effrayant.

Comme si je n'avais pas assez de chaos dans ma vie. Steve aurait réussi à me remonter le moral, lui.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

« Oui ? » lançai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Je te dérange pas ? » fit Edward.

« Non, non, j'étais en train de regarder les livres qu'il y a là. » lui dis-je en lui montrant la bibliothèque « On dirait un des rayons de la bibliothèque. »

« Y a qu'une partie de ce que j'ai ici, les autres sont dans le bureau à l'étage du dessus. » me nargua-t-il.

C'était donc bien sa chambre ici, et le fait que tous ces livres ne soient qu'une partie de sa collection m'impressionnait quelque-peu. Qui penserait ça d'un élève qui était toujours en retard au cours de littérature ?

« Je devrais peut-être retourner chez mon père maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, » fit-il. « Trop dangereux. »

« Mon père est chef de la police, il a toujours son arme près de lui. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je suis plus en sécurité ici qu'avec mon père qui est armé. »

« James n'osera pas venir ici et l'arme de ton père ne te protégera pas. »

« De toute façon, il va y avoir un problème de place. » lançai-je.

« Je te laisse ma chambre, je dormirai dans le bureau. »

« Ou alors, je vais dormir chez mon père et te laisse ton lit. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella. » fit-il en simple réponse avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Je m'allongeai dans le lit, je mis du temps à m'endormir non sans penser à Steve, à ma mère et à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. N'allais-je jamais avoir de repos ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Dimanche après-midi**

Je venais de finir le délicieux repas d'Esmée que j'avais partagé avec Alice et Jasper. Je retrouvai les autres dans le salon, suivi d'Alice.

« Vous avez prévu de faire quelque-chose aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je.

« Alice, Rose et moi allons faire un tour à Seattle, on va essayer de trouver les enfoirés qui t'ont agressée vendredi soir. » répondit Emmett.

« Je continue de penser que vous devriez laisser la police faire ça. Et puis, c'est dangereux, s'ils sont armés ou même plus nombreux que vous le pensez. »

« C'est eux qui devraient s'inquiéter. » lança Rosalie.

« Nos parents et moi devons nous absenter mais nous ne serons pas long. » lança Jasper.

Je me retrouvai donc seule avec Edward une fois tous les autres partis.

« Ils sont plutôt jeunes vos parents pour avoir des enfants si grands... » entamai-je ainsi la conversation.

« Ils nous ont adoptés en fait, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants et n'imaginaient pas leur vie qu'à deux. »

Peut-être que lui allait répondre à mes questions.

« Comment tu connais James ? » tentai-je.

« Je traînais avec lui... avant. » fit-il.

« Toi aussi, tu agressais les gens ? »

Il se renfrogna.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. » souffla-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu t'es fâché avec ta famille ? »

« Je pense pas que ça te regardes. » répondit-il froidement.

« Bien. »

J'avais du mal à le percer à jour, il était trop... mystérieux et d'humeur changeante visiblement ou alors j'avais posé une question sur un sujet sensible.

J'imaginai que je n'étais pas la seule à devoir vivre avec certains démons, peut-être que lui aussi avait dû faire de mauvais choix. Je ne pouvais pas le juger par rapport aux relations qu'il avait avec sa famille, les rapports que j'avais avec ma mère avaient changé le jour où Steve était mort, je voulais qu'elle me foute la paix alors qu'elle voulait simplement que je me confie à elle. On se disputait souvent et je me réfugiais dans les livres, cherchant à m'échapper de la réalité, de mes tourments. Ça n'avait pas été suffisant, chaque fois que je parcourais une rue, je me rappelais qu'avant, il était à mes côtés, chaque fois que j'entrais quelque-part, je me disais qu'on y avait été ensemble. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de changer d'environnement.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » me demanda-t-il, un air à la fois inquiet et frustré.

« Je pense pas que ça te regarde. » lui piquai-je sa réplique.

Je n'étais pas très fière de moi en voyant que je l'avais vexé, mais c'était de bonne guerre, après tout.

« Un ami m'a invitée cet aprem', alors j'vais y aller. » le prévins-je.

« C'est pas possible. » répondit-il.

« Je ne suis quand même pas emprisonnée ici ? »

« C'est trop dangereux. »

« Je ne serais pas seule... » insistai-je. « Je serais avec un ami dans un lieu public où il y aura du monde. »

« Ok, » renonça-t-il « mais je te déposes. »

« S'il le faut. »

Nous descendîmes au garage, j'avais l'impression d'être chez un concessionnaire de voiture haut de gamme. Le bruit du déverrouillage d'une voiture me fit tourner vers une volvo grise.

Edward monta côté conducteur et je pris place à ses côtés.

« Alors, où dois-je t'emmener ? » me demanda-t-il alors qu'il démarrait la voiture.

« A La Push. » fis-je.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions presque arrivé que je sentis une odeur qui me semblait de plus en plus insupportable à mesure que nous nous rapprochions. Je ne pouvais décrire cette odeur et je ne savais pas à quoi elle correspondait, c'était la première fois que j'y étais confronté. Je décélérai un peu mais pas assez pour alerter Bella. Mon instinct me disait de faire demi-tour sur le champ mais peut-être me trompai-je. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais je savais que ça venait de La Push. Je stoppai la voiture à la frontière de la réserve Quileute, je ne supportais plus cette odeur et je n'avais aucune envie de laisser Bella dans cet endroit.

« Il y a quelque-chose qui ne va pas ? » m'interrogea-t-elle, je me rendis compte que mes mains étaient crispées autour du volant, elle avait dû le remarquer. Je me détendis autant que je le pouvais.

« Tu es sûre de pas vouloir remettre ça à plus tard ? » tentai-je.

« Je ne risque rien, ici. »

« A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne te chercher ? »

« Jacob me raccompagnera. »

« Bien. » fis-je alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture.

**Pov Bella**

J'arrivai près de la maison de Jacob, le garage était ouvert, il s'affairait à bricoler sur une des deux motos présentes.

« T'as commencé sans moi ? » dis-je faussement offensée.

« Salut Bella. » un large sourire collé aux lèvres. « Prête pour ta première leçon ? »

« Tu me laisserais bricoler, tu n'as pas peur pour ta vie ? »

Il rigola.

« Je pense que je pourrais survivre avec une jambe manquante. » s'amusa-t-il. « Mais si tu arrives à l'épargner, l'une de ces deux motos sera pour toi. »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Moi, sur une moto ? T'es dingue. »

« C'est pas compliqué à conduire, tu sais. »

« J'ai la poisse en ce moment... enfin, depuis pas mal de temps en fait. »

« Trouillarde ! » se moqua-t-il.

Je le regardai d'un air menaçant, il fit une moue boudeuse, ce qui me fit rire.

**Pov Edward**

J'attendais que Carlisle revienne de la partie de chasse qu'il faisait avec Esmée et Jasper, il fallait que je lui parle de ce que j'avais senti, de cette odeur immonde qui provenait de la réserve, peut-être m'en dira-t-il plus à ce sujet. Je n'étais pas rassuré d'y avoir laisser Bella.

« Où est Bella ? » me demanda Esmée alors qu'elle venait juste d'arriver avec Jasper et Carlisle.

« A La Push, elle devait y rejoindre un ami, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. »

Je perçus les pensées de Carlisle, qui s'était inquiété de l'absence de Bella et fut soulagé quand j'ai dit où elle était.

« A propos de ça, je l'y ai déposé mais il y a cette odeur... »

« Ce sont les Quileutes. » m'expliqua Carlisle « du moins, certains d'entre eux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont exactement ? » demandai-je « Des simples humains ne peuvent pas puer autant ! »

« Certains Quileutes ont la faculté de se transformer en loup. »

« Des loups-garous ? » demandai-je en serrant les points, j'avais laisser Bella partir au devant d'un tel danger.

« Non, ce ne sont pas des loups-garous à proprement parlé, Bella ne craint rien, ils sauront la protéger si elle se faisait attaquer. »

Je voyais des images de loups géants défiler dans sa tête.

« T'en es certain? »

« Fais-moi confiance. Par contre, il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop t'en approcher, Edward. S'ils peuvent se transformer en loup, c'est pour protéger leur tribu des vampires et étant donné ces dernières années, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent ta présence ici. »

S'ils existaient pour protéger leur semblables, j'imaginai que je ne pouvais leur en vouloir de ne pas me faire confiance, je leur donnerais même plutôt raison.

**Pov Bella**

Nous avions passé une heure, peut-être deux, à bricoler sur les motos, Jacob m'avait expliqué plusieurs trucs que j'avais déjà oublié.

Nous nous promenions sur la plage tout en discutant.

« Tu t'es bien adaptée à Seattle ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, ça va. »

« Tu as dû te faire de nouveaux amis ? »

« Quelques-uns. » fis-je. « Ta scolarité à domicile se passe bien ? »

« Ça va, j'préfèrerais quand même pouvoir aller à l'université, comme toi. »

« Tu serais aller à laquelle ? » lui demandai-je.

« Seattle, c'est la plus proche. »

« Ça aurait été sympa d'être dans la même université. »

« Carrément ! » fit-il. « La nuit commence à tomber, on devrait faire demi-tour. »

Nous étions quasiment rendus à l'autre bout de la plage qui était immense. Je vis qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde ce qui ne me rassurait pas tellement, j'avais perdu l'assurance que j'avais tout à l'heure, en affirmant à Edward que je ne courrais aucun risque ici.

« T'as raison, je devrais rentrer, tu pourrais me raccompagner ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Princesse. »

Je rigolai à sa réponse, ça me fit bizarre de l'entendre m'appeler comme ça à notre âge, quand nous étions petits, nous jouions souvent ensemble lorsque je venais ici en vacances, au chevalier et à la princesse, le plus souvent.

« Il faudrait que je passe te voir dans ton université. » déclara-t-il.

« Ouais, quand tu veux. » lui dis-je.

Arrivé dans sa vieille camionnette, il mit le moteur en route, ça faisait un boucan pas possible.

« Je te dépose chez Charlie ? »

« Non. Je suis chez des amis pour le week-end, t'as oublié? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors où dois-je t'amener ? »

« Tu connais les Cullen ? »

Il prit un air des plus sérieux, ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant, j'avais déjà vu ça plus tôt.

« Quoi ? » fis-je.

« Ce sont eux tes amis ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître calme, en vain.

« Euh, oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne leur fais pas confiance. » souffla-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il disait cela, les Cullen étaient gentils, certains m'ont sauvée et ils essayaient tous de me protéger. Je voulais le lui dire mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, de toute façon, si la police ne pouvait rien faire, comme ils le disent, Jacob n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance.

« Si tu ne veux pas m'y conduire, j'irais à pied. »

« T'en aurais pour des heures, j'n'ai aucune chance de te faire changer d'avis ? »

« Non, tu me connais, je suis têtue. »

« J'avais presque oublié. » lança-t-il.

Alors que nous étions presque arrivé, il s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de la maison.

« Je te laisse ici, j'espère que tu reviendras me voir. » me dit-il.

« Bien sûr, salut Jacob. » lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue qui était brûlante.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui, je suis en pleine forme. »

« Tu es brûlant. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Bella, je vais très bien. »

« Si tu l'dis. Je te laisse rentrer chez toi, alors. » fis-je en sortant de la voiture.

Esmée était déjà en train de préparer le dîner lorsqu'Alice m'ouvrit la porte avant même d'avoir pu frappé.

« T'as passé une bonne après-midi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, j'ai bricolé avec Jacob. » je regardai Alice puis Jasper et Emmett après avoir prononcé le nom de mon ami, visiblement, eux ne le détestaient pas.

« J'ai des trucs à faire pour les cours, j'n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » lançai-je.

J'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward, celui-ci était là.

« Désolée, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. »

« C'est rien » me dit-il. « Tu fais vraiment tes devoirs ? »

« Euh, oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? Tu ne les fais pas, toi ? »

il avait une sacrée bonne oreille pour avoir entendu ça.

« Je trouve ça plutôt inutile. »

Je pris mon sac et sorti mon livre de psychologie. Je le vis se baisser pour ramasser un bout de papier. Merde !

« Rends-moi ça. » grondai-je.

Il n'écouta pas et lu le papier, son visage pris un air grave, il serra le papier dans sa main. Je baissai les yeux, contrariée, priant pour qu'il ne me pose pas de question. Après un silence qui me parut long, j'entendis la porte se fermer, il était sorti.

Sans doute allait-il montrer le papier aux autres, ils n'allaient plus me lâcher après ça. Cependant je vis le papier chiffonné par terre. Je le pris, le déplia, le relu.

_''Souhaites-tu vraiment prendre le risque de rester, Bella?''_

Je voulais en finir avec cette histoire et pour l'instant, je ne voyais qu'un dénouement possible, celui qui conduirait à ma mort.

Je décidai de ranger mon livre, de toute façon, il était peu probable qu'ils me laissent retourner en cours. En sortant de la chambre, j'entendis une musique, une belle musique qui devait provenir d'un piano, à l'étage.

Je montai les marches qui me séparait de cet étage, trop curieuse de savoir qui jouait si bien.

La porte d'où provenait le son était entrouverte, je la poussai et découvris Edward devant le piano, il semblait ne pas me prêter attention, continuant sa mélodie.

Je restais immobile à l'entrée de la pièce, le bureau dont il m'avait parlé d'après ce que je voyais, la pièce était immense, deux bibliothèques prenaient tout le mur du fond et tout le mur situé à ma droite. Il y avait au moins trois fois plus de livres que dans sa chambre. Un bureau sur lequel était posé un ordinateur portable, se trouvait collé contre le mur de gauche. Le piano était au milieu de la pièce. Je me rappelai qu'il disait dormir dans le bureau mais je ne vis aucun lit, aucun canapé, rien sur lequel il aurait pu dormir. Peut-être avait-il finalement dormi ailleurs, dans le salon, par exemple.

Le morceau qu'il jouait toucha à sa fin. Il se retourna.

« Ça t'as plu ? » me demanda-t-il.

« C'était magnifique, tu es doué. »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre. » fit-il modestement. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de ce papier ? »

« Ça m'était sorti de la tête. » mentis-je, voilà ce que je redoutais.

« Tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait venir ? »

« Non... enfin, il y a ce garçon à l'université, Mike. »... « Mais j'n'en suis pas sûre du tout, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être James. »

« Tu en a parlé à quelqu'un ? » me questionna-t-il à nouveau.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai tendance à éviter de mêler les autres à mes problèmes. »

« C'est quand même un énorme problème pour le subir toute seule. »

« J'suis habituée, c'est pas le plus gros de mes soucis. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que quelqu'un qui essaye de te tuer ? »

J'en avais déjà trop dit, je voyais bien qu'il espérait une réponse.

« C'est pas important. » finis-je par lui dire.

« Ça l'est pour toi, visiblement. »

« Rien qui ne pourrait t'intéresser. » lui dis-je espérant qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille.

« J'aimerais comprendre mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire maintenant, j'attendrais, je finirais bien par le savoir. »

Je ne comprenais pas son intérêt pour moi, on avait échanger quelques mots à la bibliothèque rien de plus. Et maintenant, il vient me protéger, ici, avec sa famille avec laquelle il était fâché, se souciant de mes problèmes. Pourquoi ?

« On devrait descendre, Esmée a dû finir de préparer le dîner. » dit-il en se levant, se dirigeant vers la porte, vers moi.

« Tu pourrais éviter de parler de ce mot aux autres ? J'crois bien que j'vais devoir rester ici éternellement, si tu en parles, du moins, jusqu'à ce que mes agresseurs meurent de vieillesse. »

Il souriait. « Comme tu veux. »

**Pov Edward**

Je suivis Bella jusqu'à la cuisine et pris place à ses côtés. Pour ce qui est du mot, je n'avais pas besoin de leur en parler, ils avaient entendu notre conversation. Ils me demanderont sans doute ce qu'il y avait sur ce mot, j'entendais leur pensées à ce sujet.

Emmett, Rose et Carlisle partageaient ces immondes choses que nous devions avaler en présence de Bella. Elle finira par se demander pourquoi certains ne mangent que le midi et les autres que le soir.

Une fois le repas fini, Bella était partie se coucher dans ma chambre. Tout le monde se dirigeai dans le salon, pour parler des messages de Bella.

« Edward ? » fit Carlisle.

Il était inutile qu'il me pose la question, je savais ce qu'il voulait me demander.

« Il y avait écrit sur ce mot ''Souhaites-tu vraiment prendre le risque de rester, Bella?'' »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, comme autre problème, Edward ? » me demanda Alice.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça, elle n'y a jamais pensé ? » s'étonna Esmée.

« Sans doute que si mais je ne lis pas ses pensées, j'entends absolument rien venant d'elle. » affirmai-je.

Ils étaient tous surpris par cette nouvelle, comme je l'avais été le jour où je suis entré dans la salle de cours, la première fois qu'elle y était. Emmett pensait qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance.

« Pas tant que ça » dis-je à l'intention de ce dernier « Quand on voit la situation dans laquelle elle est. »

« C'est vrai... mais on lui fera la peau, à lui et à ses potes. »

Emmett était pressé de retrouver James pour lui faire la peau, il n'y avait apparemment pas eu beaucoup d'animation depuis des années par ici.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lundi après-midi**

**Pov Bella**

Comme je me doutais, je n'avais pas pu retourner en cours, alors qu'Edward, lui avait pu s'y rendre, j'imaginai qu'il ne serait pas à l'heure, cette fois encore, comme tous les lundis.

J'avais passer toute la matinée à lire un livre dans le salon.

Alice et Jasper était sorti faire je ne sais quoi, Carlisle était parti travailler, il était médecin à l'hôpital de Forks, Esmée était derrière la maison, elle peignait tandis que Rose et Emmett était à l'étage.

J'étais rendue presque à la fin de mon livre quand Emmett descendit ce qui me fit lever le nez de mon bouquin.

« Je voulais juste te prévenir que ton portable n'arrête pas de sonner depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Ah, merci. »

Je posai le livre sur la table de salon et montai à l'étage. Je pris mon téléphone et vis que j'avais pas moins de 14 appels en absence, tous de Jacob. Je n'eus pas le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton ''rappeler'' qu'il se mit à nouveau à sonner.

« Salut Jacob, ça va ? »

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » fit-il ignorant ma question,

« Ben oui, je vais bien, pourquoi ce ton si inquiet ? »

« Je suis passé à l'université pour te voir, comme je t'avais dit, mais on m'a dit que tu étais absente, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et Charlie m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi tu n'y étais pas et que tu devais toujours être chez tes amis. »

« Oui je suis toujours chez eux, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais me voir si tôt, mon téléphone est resté dans la chambre d'Edward. Et tu n'aurais pas dû appeler Charlie, il va s'inquiéter maintenant. »

« Edward aussi est là ? » dit-il sur un ton presque mauvais.

« Pas en ce moment. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec les Cullen ? j't'assure qu'ils sont tous sympas ! »

« Rien... désolé, je me demandai juste pourquoi t'avais raté les cours, toi, l'intello. »

« J'suis pas une intello. » protestai-je.

« T'es sûre que tout va pour le mieux ? » me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Mais oui, je vais bien. » lui dis-je alors qu'un petit bip sortait de mon téléphone. « Faut que je te laisse, Jacob, tu as déchargé ma batterie à force de m'appeler. »

« OK. » fit-il déçu. « Passes quand tu veux. »

« Bye. » terminai-je.

Je branchai mon téléphone pour le recharger, passer voir Jacob serait peut-être une bonne idée, il se calmera peut-être en me voyant indemne. Je me demandai toujours ce qu'il avait contre les Cullen.

Je descendis et trouvai Emmett devant un match à la télé.

« Emmett, ça poserait un soucis que j'aille voir Jacob ? »

« Maintenant ? » il éteignit la télévision avant que je ne réponde. « Ok, je t'y emmène. »

« J'veux pas te déranger au milieu de ton match, je peux marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. »

« Allez viens. » m'ordonna-t-il souriant.

Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais aller quelque-part toute seule.

Il me déposa à la frontière de la réserve, comme son frère l'avait fait hier.

« Appelles-moi quand tu voudras que je vienne te chercher. »

« J'n'ai pas ton numéro, ni aucun des vôtres d'ailleurs. Jacob me raccompagnera de toute façon. » fis-je en sortant.

« Ok, on te les fileras, tu risques sans doute d'en avoir besoin un jour. »

« Ok, à plus tard. »

Arrivée à la maison de Jacob, je frappai à la porte, aucune réponse. Jacob n'était pas là, peut-être aurais-je dû le prévenir ?

Je décidai d'aller voir à la plage, il y avait peu de monde, normal pour un lundi, tout le monde travaillait ou allait en cours.

J'étais libre de me promener au moins, je pris un des sentiers qui traversaient la forêt.

Je savais que je prenais des risques, celui qui m'envoyait les messages avait lu mon dossier scolaire puisqu'il connaissait mon prénom en entier, sur ce dossier était inscrit l'adresse de mon père donc s'il voulait vraiment me faire du mal, il viendrait à Forks pour me trouver. Quelles sont les chances qu'il sache où je me trouvais à l'heure actuelle ? Si j'étais un psychopathe, je pense que j'attendrais que ma victime fasse une apparition chez elle. J'espèrai qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à Charlie, quoiqu'il saura se défendre, je pense, il était le chef de la police après tout.

**Pov d'un vampire**

Cette journée semblait éternelle, le fait de me savoir si loin de mon si délicieux repas ne faisait qu'amplifier cette impression. Les cours étaient sans grand intérêt pour moi, je savais déjà tout. Pourquoi je m'étais inscris ici, déjà ?

A la fin du cours, je décidai de sécher les cours restants, je rejoignis James dans notre repaire.

« Te revoilà toi, t'étais où ? » fit celui-ci alors que je venais d'arriver.

« Occupes-toi de ton cul, tu veux. » répondis-je sèchement en m'installant sur le vieux canapé miteux qui trônait dans la pièce.

« Laurent et les autres sont arrivés, on va faire un vrai carnage d'ici peu. »

« On avait prévu d'attendre plus longtemps que ça, non ? »

« J'ai toujours été impatient. » me dit-il.

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Ils sont partis se nourrir dans les environs pour prendre des forces. »

« J'espère qu'ils feront gaffe. »

« Ils sont au courant, Laurent s'est lancé comme défi d'aller se nourrir dans leur propre ville. » railla-t-il.

« Quoi ? Et tu l'a laissé faire ? »

« T'as peur qu'il croise ta famille, Edward ? » … « Ou qu'il croise la fille que tu voulais, celle que tu m'as empêché de dévorer ? »

« C'est mon repas, je n'partage pas. » grondai-je laissant échapper un grognement de ma gorge, ce qui le mit sur la défensive. Il était aussi fort que moi mais j'étais plus rapide et je pouvais prévoir toutes ses actions, ce qui me donnait l'avantage.

J'allais le tuer. Là, maintenant.

Je me jetai sur lui, il se débattit férocement mais je réussis finalement à lui arracher la tête, je le fis brûler et me précipitai vers ma volvo. J'irai plus vite à pied mais je ne pouvais prendre le risque en plein jour. Tous ces efforts pour cacher mes intentions à Alice auraient été en vain si Laurent s'en prenait à Bella. Je me dis que les chances qu'il tombe sur elle étaient minces, sauf si James avait fait en sorte qu'il sente son odeur. Elle devait sans aucun doute être avec ma famille donc je ne devais pas avoir de crainte de perdre mon si délicieux repas.

**Pov Bella**

Je me demandai si j'étais toujours dans la réserve Quileute, il devrait y avoir des panneaux ou une ligne pour délimiter la réserve. Peut-être Jacob était-il rentré ? Je fis demi-tour et stoppai net, un homme se tenait devant moi ce qui m'avait surprise ou plutôt effrayée sur le moment, je ne l'avais absolument pas entendu. Ma peur revint en voyant son regard sombre et hostile, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est dangereux de se promener seule dans une si grande forêt. » déclara-t-il.

Je refis demi-tour pour courir dans l'autre sens, mais à peine avais-je tourner les talons qu'il était de nouveau devant moi. Il ne m'avait pas dépasser, il donnait l'impression d'avoir été là bien avant que je ne me retourne, je pensais à un frère jumeau qui était arrivé entre temps, je regardai derrière moi, il n'y avait personne.

Je reculai, il restait immobile, je reculais toujours jusqu'à ce que mon dos se cogne contre un arbre. Il allait me tuer, j'en étais sûr. Je m'assis par terre, le dos toujours contre l'arbre, je le fixai une dernière fois, il ne bougeait pas, il semblait amusé de ma terreur.

Je mis mes bras sur mes genoux pliés et cachai ma tête en la posant sur mes bras. Je savais que c'était débile de faire ça mais de toute façon, j'allais mourir, autant ne pas voir.

Cet homme me faisait peur mais je n'avais pas peur de mourir. J'en étais presque soulagée, je m'étais toujours dit que la mort me délivrerait de mes tourments, s'il existait un endroit où l'on se rendait après la mort, je retrouverai Steve, ma mère également. Je me demandai si ce serait douloureux ? J'espérai que non. J'attendais qu'il s'approche, je n'entendais rien, sans doute attendait-il que je relève la tête pour attaquer, comme un psychopathe aimerait que sa victime le regarde en mourant. Je ne voulais pas que ma dernière vision soit le visage de celui qui me tuerait, je préfèrai à ça, le noir, le néant.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit que je ne définissais pas, des grognements et comme si l'on projetait du béton contre les arbres, ceux-ci craquaient en même temps que ces bruits sourds.

Je relevai la tête et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que j'étais en train de voir.

Deux énormes loups se battaient contre l'homme, bien plus énormes que de simples loups. Ils finirent par lui arracher la tête, aucune goutte de sang ne coula pourtant. Un des loups me fixait, je me remis dans ma position initiale, je ne pouvais fuir, je préférai me cacher le visage comme tout à l'heure. J'attendais que le loup fasse quelque-chose, qu'il m'attaque, peut-être. Mais rien n'arriva. Je relevai la tête encore une fois.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Les loups avaient disparus et ils avaient emportés les restes de l'homme. Enfin, de ce qui ressemblait à un homme.

**Pov Edward**

Je me garai devant la maison et aussitôt sortis de la voiture, j'étais déjà devant la porte de la maison, j'entrai. Personne n'était là. Mais où étaient-ils ? J'espérai qu'ils étaient en train de détruire ce Laurent mais je préférais partir à sa recherche pour m'en assurer. Je changeai d'avis en sentant que ma famille arrivaient, la seconde suivante, ils étaient là.

« Où est Bella ? » demandai-je, ne la voyant pas avec eux.

« Elle va bien, Alice prend sa voiture pour la récupérer. » me rassura Carlisle.

« Vous l'avez laissez seule ? »

« Non, elle aurait dû être avec Jacob. » répondit Emmett. « je l'ai déposée là-bas tout à l'heure. »

« Aurait dû ? » demandai-je à nouveau.

« Alice a vu Bella se faire attaquer par un vampire, juste après la frontière de la réserve, en plein milieu de la forêt, elle était seule. On s'est précipité mais on était persuadé d'arriver trop tard, la vision d'Alice était simultanée avec ce qu'il se passait Laurent était déjà devant elle. » m'expliqua Carlisle tandis que je me sentais de plus en plus tendu.

Jasper me rempli de calme, je lui lançai un regard lui signifiant que je ne voulais pas me calmer.

« On s'est arrêté à mi-chemin, quand Alice a stoppé net. » continua Rose. « en disant que c'était trop tard. »

« Elle a vu le vampire l'attaquer puis plus rien, de ce fait, on pensait qu'elle était morte » reprit Carlisle « Cependant, Alice a eu une autre vision, Bella marchant sur le sentier, vers la sortie de la forêt. Bella est toujours vivante, car les Quileutes sont arrivés à temps, Alice pense que ce sont les loups qui ont brouillé ses visions, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a vu l'attaque qu'une fois Bella sortie de leur territoire.

Je fus rassuré, mon repas était sain et sauf, peut-être devrais-je ne pas prendre trop de temps avant de la déguster. Cela dit, je pense qu'il allait m'être difficile d'éloigner Bella de ma famille et il fallait que je l'emmène suffisamment loin pour ne pas que mes intentions n'affectent Alice.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais enfin arrivée à la sortie de la forêt, je fus contente de retrouver le bitume, il me fallait maintenant rentrer chez les Cullen. S'ils savaient ce qu'il venait de m'arriver... Ils me prendraient pour une folle si je leur disais. Je n'avais pas encore vraiment réfléchi à ce qui venait de se dérouler, ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre. En tout cas, ce n'étais pas Mike mais je ne saurais dire si c'était James, il me semblait que la voix était différente mais je n'étais pas sûre.

Je me demandais pourquoi les loups ne m'avaient pas attaqué, ce qu'ils étaient également, et qu'est-ce qu'il était, ce psychopathe. J'étais réellement en train de paniquer, j'avais envie de crier mais je m'en suis abstenue, peut-être y aurait-il un autre de ces psychopathes dans les parages.

« Bella ! » Jacob venait vers moi en courant.

« Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je tout en cachant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » il s'inquiétait vraiment, d'habitude, j'étais assez douée pour cacher mon humeur.

« Ça va, je t'assure. »

« Non, je te crois pas. » insista-t-il.

Je ne savais pas si c'était ce qui venait de se passer dans cette forêt ou si c'était parce qu'il ne me croyait pas ou encore si c'était parce que je n'avais pas réussi à cacher mon état, mais la colère monta en moi sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque-chose.

« Ça va je te dis, j'étais venue te voir justement pour te prouver que les Cullen ne m'avaient fait aucun mal ou je ne sais quoi qui te ferait penser que je ne pourrais pas avoir confiance en eux, c'est pas eux qu'il faut craindre, crois-moi ! » J'avais dis tout ça d'un coup, et je regrettai aussitôt la dureté du ton que j'avais employé.

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, il ne semblait pas vexé mais inquiet.

« Bella, parles moi. » supplia-t-il.

« Te parler de quoi ? »

« Qui faut-il craindre ? »

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de ce que j'avais dit. C'était un ami d'enfance, un très bon ami mais lui dire ce qu'il se passait l'inquiéterait encore plus. Cela dit, il l'était déjà. Je n'allais pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt, même s'il me connaissait bien, il m'amènerait direct à l'hôpital des fous.

« Je vais te le dire, mais n'en parle pas à mon père. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Jure ! »

« Ok, je te l'promets. »

Je soupirai.

« Depuis que je suis arrivée à Seattle, je reçois des messages, des lettres ou des messages sur le tableau ou sur le miroir de la salle de bain de ma chambre. »

« Des messages ? »

« Des sortes de menaces. »

Je vis son inquiétude se transformer en frayeur.

« Vendredi soir, je me suis faite agresser » il se crispa, je le sentais près à éclater. « je crois qu'il voulait me tuer mais heureusement, Alice et Emmett sont arrivés, l'agresseur a fui. Depuis je reste chez eux, ils veulent me protéger, je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs, ils ont essayé de retrouver la trace de ce dingue, je n'crois pas qu'ils y sont parvenus. »

« Alors, c'était pas un hasard. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » fit-il.

« Je t'ai raconté, alors c'est ton tour, qu'est-ce qui n'était pas un hasard ? »

« L'attaque que tu as subi tout à l'heure. » dit-il, doucement.

« Tu... tu es au courant ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment ? »

Il semblait hésiter à me donner une réponse, l'arrivée d'une ferrari rouge le sauva, pour cette fois.

Alice sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers nous.

« Bella, ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Oui, je vais bien. » Pourquoi pensait-elle que je ne pouvais pas bien aller, elle était au courant, elle aussi ? Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant, ces deux-là.

« Bonjour Jacob. »

« Bonjour, ça va elle n'a rien, un peu choquée je pense. » affirma-t-il à Alice.

Le ton de sa voix était amicale envers Alice, ce qui m'étonna étant donné l'absence de confiance qu'il leur portait jusqu'à présent. Peut-être était-il plus rassuré du fait qu'ils m'aient protégée jusque là.

« On devrait retourner à la villa, on fera tout pour la mettre en sécurité. Bella, tu ne dois jamais restée seule, pas tant qu'on ait neutraliser le danger. »

« D'accord, à un de ces quatre, Jacob. »

« Salut. »

Je montai dans la ferrari, j'aurais pris le temps de l'admirer si la situation avait été différente. Le trajet se déroula en silence ce qui me permit d'assimiler ce que je venais de vivre.

L'individu, les énormes loups, l'absence de sang quand ceux-ci l'avaient réduit en morceaux, la téléportation.

La téléportation... comme Alice et Emmett quand je me suis faite agressée, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Emmett, sur le fait qu'ils étaient des super-héros, après ce que je venais de voir, je me demandai s'il n'avait pas dit vrai.

Nous étions arrivées chez les Cullen, Esmée me prit dans ses bras, visiblement, tout le monde était au courant de ma mésaventure mais aucun ne m'avait encore posé de question à ce sujet. Je m'excusai auprès d'eux et montai dans la chambre d'Edward prétextant avoir envie de dormir.

Je n'allais pas dormir, c'était certain.

S'ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé, ils devaient savoir pour les loups. Quels énormes loups, quand j'y repense ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il était, cet agresseur ? Est-ce que c'était James ? Si ce n'était pas James, était-il toujours à Seattle ou pire, était-il à Forks, est-ce que lui aussi était surhumain ?

Pleins de questions passaient dans ma tête, qui embrouillaient toujours un peu plus ce chaos qui régnait dans mon esprit.

Je vérifiai le réveil, 4h passées, je me relevai, ayant marre d'être allongée, je commençai à faire les cents pas quand on frappa à la porte.

« Oui ? » répondis-je.

Edward entra.

« Comment savais-tu que je ne dormais pas ? »

« Difficile de s'endormir après ce que tu viens de vivre. »

Il n'avait pas tort.

« Et toi, tu ne dors pas ? »

« J'ai souvent des insomnies. Je peux te tenir compagnie ? »

« Si tu veux. » lui dis-je.

Nous nous assîmes sur le lit, côte à côte, il me fixait, je ne l'avais pas encore regardé mais je sentais son regard sur moi, je tournai la tête pour vérifier. Effectivement, il me regardait avec cet air frustré encore une fois.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses. » m'avoua-t-il.

« Il faudrait que tu sois télépathe pour ça. » lançai-je, amusée avant de fixer mes pieds dans l'obscurité de ma chambre que seule la lumière de la lune éclairait.

« Oh, mais je le suis. »

Je redressai aussitôt ma tête vers lui.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non, je t'assure, je lis dans les pensées. »

« C'est... effrayant. Tu lis dans les pensées ? Ça se fait pas, c'est privé. »

« Je ne fais pas exprès, je ne contrôle pas ça. Les pensées me viennent des personnes qui m'entourent sur un rayon de plusieurs mètres, plus si je me concentre mais je ne peux rien y faire. »

« Donc... » fis-je. « Si je comprend bien, tu es télépathe, les pensées te viennent comme ça, mais t'aimerais savoir ce que je pense... alors que tu dois déjà le savoir, d'après ce que tu me dis. »

« Je ne perçois pas tes pensées, même en me concentrant, il n'y a rien. »

« C'est plutôt rassurant, ce qui l'est moins c'est que tu as quand même essayé d'entrer dans ma tête. »

« Désolé » fit-il, en souriant. « C'est que j'aimerais bien essayer de te comprendre, mais tu ne m'en laisses jamais l'occasion. Ça me faciliterait la tâche de savoir ce que tu penses. »

« Tu sais, en ce moment, je ne sais moi-même pas quoi penser. Tout est embrouillé. »

« C'est compréhensible, après ce que tu as dû voir. »

« Tu l'as vu aussi ? »

« Alice a vu une partie, et moi aussi, quand elle y a repensé quand vous êtes arrivées. »

« Comment Alice a-t-elle vu, elle n'était pas là, du moins, je ne pense pas. »

« Elle a des visions, de l'avenir généralement, sauf là, c'était une vision de ce qui déroulait au même moment. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle est arrivée à temps avec Emmett, l'autre soir. » il hocha la tête « mais pourquoi elle n'a pas eu la vision plus tôt, aujourd'hui, enfin, hier ? »

« A cause des loups, ils bloquent ses visions. »

« Des loups... » dis-je plus pour moi, à vrai dire, il me regardait, les yeux interrogateurs. « Je pensais que vous me prendriez pour une folle si je vous racontais que j'avais vu deux énormes loups bouffer cet individu, mais vous êtes au courant de leur existence. »

« Je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce que Carlisle m'en parle, hier mais le reste de ma famille le savait depuis longtemps. A ce que j'ai compris, ils ont commencés à pouvoir se transformer pas longtemps après leur arrivée à Forks, il y a quelques temps, afin de protéger leur tribu des... » il stoppa son explication.

« Des ? » demandais-je.

« Des hommes comme James et Laurent, ceux qui t'ont attaquée. »

« James est donc comme lui. » je comprends mieux pourquoi la police ne pouvait rien faire. « Mais, les loups ont eu du fil à retordre à tuer ce psychopathe, pourquoi vous pensez que vous avez plus de chance ? »

« C'est comme ça, je peux pas t'en dire plus. »

« t'imagines pas ce que j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses. » lançai-je, à mon tour.

« Pour ça, il faudrait que tu sois télépathe. » me répondit-il moqueur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais fut amusée par sa réponse.

Nous avions discuter toute la fin de la nuit, il essaya plusieurs fois de savoir ce qui me torturait, j'éludais à chaque fois.

Le jour commençait à pointer son nez lorsqu'il se leva.

« Je dois m'absenter mais cet aprem, je t'emmène quelque-part. » m'annonça-t-il.

« ok, j'imagine que tu ne me diras pas où ? »

« Tu imagines bien. » fit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Une fois avoir pris ma douche et m'être habillée, je descendis retrouver Emmett et Jasper qui faisait semblant de se battre.

« Qui gagne ? » lançai-je.

« C'est moi ! » s'exclama Jasper.

« Même pas en rêve, c'est moi. » protesta Emmett.

« je suis sûre que je vous battrais tous les deux. » me moquai-je.

« Tu rigoles ? » railla Emmett.

« Oui, je rigole, j'ai aucune chance. »

« Ça tu l'as dit. » déclara Jasper, « Je vais rejoindre Edward, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas... fais les courses ensemble. »

Une fois Jasper parti, je questionnai Emmett.

« Emmett, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, avec Laurent... »

« Laurent ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Le dingue qui m'a agressée. »

« Ah, ok. »

« Donc, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je commence à me demander si tu n'étais pas sérieux en me disant que vous étiez des super-héros... »

Il rigola.

« C'est pas tout à fait ça, en fait. » me dit-il, sans doute avait-il compris que ce n'était plus la peine de me faire croire qu'ils étaient de simples humains.

« Est-ce que vous êtes la même chose que ceux qui me veulent du mal. »

« Oui et non. » me dit-il. « On est la même chose dans le sens où on a la même nature mais on n'est pas la même chose car nous ne faisons de mal à personne. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« J'n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, j'en ai d'ailleurs trop dit, je vais me faire tuer. »

« De toute façon, je savais que vous n'étiez pas normaux. »

« Qui l'est ? »

« Oui, mais vous, vous vous téléportez et je suis sûre que vous êtes aussi solide que du béton armé. »

« Non, pas du tout. » je suis sûre qu'il mentait.

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher une fourchette, pour voir lequel de vous deux sera le plus cassé ? »

« T'oserais pas. »

Sur ses mots, je partis à la cuisine et revint, fourchette en main. Je la lui passait sous le nez.

« Alors, on tente ? »

« Nan, ça va, c'est vrai qu'on est un peu plus solide que vous, les presque-normaux. »

« Les presque-normaux, hein ? » rigolai-je.

**Pov Edward**

Jasper m'avait rejoint pour la chasse, il y a quelques années, nous chassions toujours ensemble, lui et moi, je regrettais les parties de chasse en famille, Emmett toujours prêt à se battre contre n'importe quel ours, il nous amusait en faisant semblant de se faire battre quelque-fois.

Bella n'allait pas tarder à se poser des questions sur notre nature, ce qui, peut-être était-ce déjà fait. Elle connaissait l'existence des loups maintenant, elle avait vu que Laurent n'était pas qu'un simple humain, comment ne pas le voir. Elle connaissait également les dons d'Alice et moi mais verra bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mardi après-midi**

**Pov Edward**

Comme je l'avais promis, j'avais emmené Bella avec moi, l'habitacle de ma voiture nous obligeait à une certaine proximité qui fut insoutenable pour moi. J'avais envie de la croquer sur le champ, mais je devais m'abstenir d'en prendre la décision, Alice le verrait.

Je stoppai la voiture près d'un sentier. Bella ne semblait pas rassurée en voyant où je voulais l'emmener.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne risques rien. » la rassurai-je.

**Pov Bella**

Edward m'emmena dans un des sentiers de la forêt, une partie que je ne connaissais pas, je ne m'étais pas encore aventurer de ce côté-ci. Tous ces arbres me rappelaient qu'hier, j'avais été en danger dans l'un de ces sentiers, de l'autre côté de la ville, mais la présence d'Edward me rassurait. Je me demandai s'il n'était pas plus affecté que les autres par rapport à ce qui m'était arrivé, Jacob mis à part. A vrai dire, il tentait de se réconcilier avec sa famille pour pouvoir me protéger, alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé et qu'il ne me connaissait peu.

Nous avions fait quelque mètres quand Edward pris la parole.

« On va quitter le sentier, par là. » me montra-t-il.

Quelques km plus tard, peut-être 2 ou 3, nous arrivions dans une clairière, tout ici était parfait.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, je fis de même près de lui. Cet endroit était magnifique, presque magique. Après tout, il y avait des transformations, des téléportations, des voyants et des télépathes, donc pourquoi pas de la magie ?

« Tu as l'air soucieuse, tu dois te poser pas mal de questions, non ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Pour l'instant, je me demande juste ce que vous êtes, toi et ta famille. Parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de délirer tellement tout ça me semble irréel. »

« C'est bien vrai, je t'assure. »

« Des loups qui se transforment en loups bien plus gros. C'est quand même ridicule. »

Il rigola, se moquait-il ?

« J'avoue, c'est ridicule, ce ne sont pas des loups qui se transforment en loups géant, mais des humains, certains des Quileutes, en réalité. »

Je me redressai. « Quoi ? »

« J'aurais dû préciser cette nuit, j'imaginais pas que tu allais croire que ce sont des loups qui grossissent. »

« Des Quileutes ? Jacob ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il, devinant ce que je voulais demander. « il faudrait que je le croise, rien qu'à l'odeur, je le saurais. »

« Ou en lisant ses pensées. » ajoutai-je.

« Alice ne peut avoir de vision quand tu es proche d'eux ou dans leur réserve, peut-être que mon don ne marchera pas non plus sur eux. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, vous ? »

« J'aimerais connaître tes théories à ce sujet ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Au début, je pensais que vous étiez des super-héros, suite à ce qu'Emmett m'avait sorti il y a quelques jours, mais j'ai eu une discussion à ce sujet et il me dit que ce n'est pas ça. Il m'a avoué aussi que vous étiez de la même nature que mes agresseurs mais quand même différents dans le fait que vous, vous ne tuez pas les gens. »

Il sembla un peu tendu, mais s'il l'était vraiment, ça s'était vite dissipé.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais peur de nous, si je te disais ce que nous sommes. »

« Avoir peur de vous ? Pourquoi, vous ne pensez qu'à me protéger. »

« Tu ne diras rien ? »

« Non. »

« A personne, absolument personne ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je te jure que non. »

« Bien. » il pris une inspiration. « On est des vampires... »

j'écarquillai les yeux, des... vampires ! C'était pire que des loups-garous.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Je devrais... mais non. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Jacob ne vous faisait pas confiance. » lui dis-je, « Vous n'êtes pas censé boire du sang ? »

« Si, on se nourrit de sang animal, du moins ma famille, ceux qui t'ont attaquée, eux, se nourrissent de sang humain, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont les yeux rouges. »

« Je ne les ai pas vus rouges. »

« C'est parce qu'il avait soif. »

« Mais vous vous nourrissez aussi d'aliments normaux ? »

« Non, on devait manger ces choses immondes pour ne pas que tu te doutes de quelque-chose, je suis content que cette torture puisse enfin cesser. »

« En fait, vous êtes des menteurs ! » m'exclamai-je.

« C'était pour la bonne cause, j'allais pas te dire : Salut, je suis Edward, j'ai une centaine d'années, je suis un vampire ! » se moqua-t-il.

Je lui lançai une touffe d'herbe que je venais d'arracher. « T'es pas drôle. »

« Si, tu as souris. »

« C'était pour pas te vexer. »

« Et ce sont nous les menteurs ? »

« T'as vraiment une centaine d'années ? »

« 111 ans, exactement. »

« Tu les fais presque pas. »

« Presque ? »

« T'as une ride, qui apparaît, là. » lui dis-je en mettant mon doigt sur le coin de mon œil.

Il rigola.

**Pov Edward**

Mon futur repas avait de l'humour, à ce que je voyais, malgré ce qu'elle venait de vivre ces derniers jours. J'avais tué James, Laurent avait été détruit par les Quileutes, Bella ne devait plus courir de risque maintenant, en dehors de moi, évidemment.

La nuit commençait à tomber, tandis qu'on regardait le ciel s'assombrir en silence mais pas un silence gênant. Elle semblait calme, j'entendais les battements de son cœur et sa respiration, ils étaient réguliers, cette musique m'était agréable. Je tournai la tête vers la sienne, elle contemplait toujours le ciel, pensive. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je donc pas les entendre, ses pensées ?

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions rentrés tard, il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps, j'avais pu ainsi admirer les étoiles. Je n'aurais pas pu penser que la compagnie d'Edward puisse être aussi agréable, surtout quand on pensait à ce qu'il était.

Tous les Cullen étaient dans le salon, il devait se passer quelque-chose pour que tout le monde soit ainsi réuni.

« Elle sait. » fit Alice, je sentais qu'elle parlait de moi, c'était donc pour ça, cette réunion.

« Tu le lui as dit ? » s'exclama Rosalie à l'attention d'Edward.

« Je ne dirais rien, faut pas vous inquiétez pour ça. » lançai-je.

« Je trouve ça cool. » fit Emmett, Rosalie lui fit les yeux noirs.

« C'est pas pour ça que je vous ai dit de venir ici. » fit Alice « Je n'ai plus de vision concernant James. »

« Tu sais pourquoi ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas, il ne prend plus de décision... Peut-être qu'il... »

« Il est mort. » coupa Edward. « J'ai réussi à le trouver, je l'ai tué. »

« Ça aurait été bien que tu nous le dises. » lança Esmée.

« Oui, désolé, ça c'est passé quand Bella s'est faite attaquée par Laurent. J'n'y ai plus pensé en sachant Bella en danger. »

« C'est compréhensible. » fit Carlisle.

« J'n'ai donc plus à m'en faire ? » demandai-je.

« Je ne sais pas » me répondit Carlisle. « Il faudrait être sûr que le second vampire, vendredi soir, était bien Laurent. Et si l'auteur des messages était l'un des deux. »

« Comment savoir ? » demanda Esmée.

« On va devoir partir à la chasse aux vampires. » déclara Carlisle. « On fera deux groupes, Edward et Alice pourront savoir leurs pensées ou leurs décisions. »

« Et Bella ? » demanda Edward.

« On va la déposer à la réserve, ils la protégeront si nécessaire. » lui répondit Carlisle.

« Je vais la déposer. » proposa Jasper.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions à la frontière de la réserve, je n'avais pas très envie qu'il me laisse faire le trajet toute seule, dans le noir.

Il sortit de la voiture en même temps que moi et s'avança en dépassant un peu la frontière, quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob et Sam étaient là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Jacob, jetant un coup d'œil vers moi.

« On doit vérifier que Bella ne court plus de danger, on voudrait qu'elle reste avec vous pendant que nous traquons les autres vampires qui pourraient lui en vouloir, désolé d'avoir franchi votre frontière, je voulais que vous veniez la chercher. »

« T'as bien fait. » fit Jacob.

**Pov Edward**

Jasper de retour, nous formions deux groupes, Jasper, Rose, Esmée et moi allions couvrir la partie nord et l'est de Seattle et ses environs, Carlisle, Emmett et Alice s'occuperont de la partie sud et ouest . Comme il faisait nuit, nous pouvions courir sans risque, nous irons bien plus vite.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais troqué une prison contre une autre, Jacob refusait que je ne sois accompagnée par moins de deux des Quileutes, ça allait être difficile de dormir. Ils me gardaient chacun leur tour. Certains n'étaient pas très causant.

Sam et Paul laissèrent leur place à Jacob et Quil.

« Jacob ? »

« Oui, Bella ? » fit-il.

« Les loups qui m'ont sauvée dans la forêt. » je le sentis se raidir lorsque je prononçai cette phrase. « Est-ce que tu étais l'un d'eux ? »

Quil et lui se regardèrent.

« Je sais que certains d'entre vous... mais je garderais le secret. »

« Oui, c'était Sam et moi. » m'avoua-t-il.

« Sam ne va pas être content. » lança Quil.

« De toute façon, je les avais vu, j'aurais fini par savoir. » dis-je.

« Sans doute. »

« Vous êtes des loups-garous ? »

« Non, c'est pas pareil. Rien à voir avec la pleine lune. » rit-il.

Des humains-loups et des vampires, dans quel monde j'étais tombée moi ? Je me couchai et m'endormis quelques temps après.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pov Edward**

Nous avions passé une bonne partie de la nuit à traquer les vampires que James avait fait venir, aucun n'avait entendu parler de Bella, nous avions dû en tuer plusieurs, ceux qui comptaient toujours faire un carnage dans Seattle, les autres ont préféré fuir. J'avais menti aux autres en accusant un des vampires d'être l'auteur des menaces.

Nous étions revenus un peu avant le lever du jour, je priais pour que les Quileutes ne préviennent pas Bella sur ma réelle nature : un vampire qui se nourrit de sang humain, sans quoi, elle n'aurait plus confiance en moi et je ne pourrais plus l'approcher.

Carlisle attendit une heure plus décente pour appeler Billy afin de les prévenir que Bella ne courrait plus aucun danger.

Je montai à l'étage, dans la salle de bain, je pense que je pouvais enlever mes lentilles maintenant, la couleur rouge écarlate de mes yeux avait laisser place à une couleur cuivre-doré ayant bu du sang animal depuis que j'étais revenu ici.

**Pov Bella**

Billy était venu me prévenir qu'il n'y avait plus de risque pour ma sécurité, les mauvais vampires ayant été soit détruit soit mit en fuite par les Cullen. Il me pria de faire tout de même attention aux Cullen. Je l'avais remercié et pu profiter d'une promenade seule avec Jacob.

« Tu dois être soulagée, maintenant. » fit celui-ci.

« Ouais, c'est quand même dingue, toute cette histoire. »

« Je sais. »

« Les extraterrestres aussi, existent ? » il rigola à ma question.

« Je sais pas. »

« J'suis contente de pouvoir enfin sortir de prison. »

« Au moins, t'étais pas enfermée dans une cellule. » me fit-il remarqué.

« C'est vrai, j'ai hâte de retourner à l'université. »

« Intello. »

« Tsss. » fis-je en le poussant à l'épaule.

**Jeudi**

J'avais passé tout le mercredi avec Jacob, mon enfer était fini, du moins en ce qui concernait les vampires.

J'avais dormi une nuit de plus chez les Cullen avant de partir pour l'université ce matin, Alice m'avait dit que je pouvais revenir quand je voulais. Comme Edward allait aussi en cours, je n'avais pas eu à prendre le bus.

Ma matinée s'était bien passée, j'étais contente de retrouver les cours. À la cafétéria, je m'étais installée à une table seule, comme avant. Je fus surprise de voir Edward s'installer en face de moi, un plateau devant lui qu'il n'allait sûrement pas toucher.

« Tu vas vraiment manger ça ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non, à moins d'y être contraint sous la torture. »

« Tu pourrais faire croire que tu manges à l'extérieur et ainsi éviter de te trimbaler avec un plateau intact. »

« C'est ce que je fais, d'habitude. » me dit-il.

Il me fixait, ce qui me troublait, comment un être comme lui pouvait être aussi beau.

« Au fait, quels sont les pouvoirs des autres membres de ta famille, je connais le tien et celui d'Alice, mais les autres ? » lui demandai-je, tout bas.

« Jasper peut percevoir les émotions des autres et les modifier, mais les autres n'ont pas de don particulier. »

« Ah, d'accord, je pensais que chacun recevait un don en devenant un vampire. »

« Non, pas tout le monde, il faut avoir eu quelques prédispositions en tant qu'humain, par exemple, Alice faisait parfois des rêves prémonitoires quand elle était humaine, Jasper pouvait deviner comment se sentaient ses amis proches en les regardant. »

« Et toi, c'était quoi tes prédispositions ? »

« Je savais la fin des phrases avant qu'elles ne soient finies et parfois, j'arrivais à savoir de quoi on voulait me parler avant que la personne ne commence à le faire. »

« Ok, j'n'aurais aucun don, si je me transformais en vampire, moi. » fis-je.

« Je pense que si. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Je te rappelle que je ne lis pas tes pensées, donc peut-être que tu aurais un don par rapport à ça. »

« Une sorte de mur invisible contre les intrusions de petits curieux dans ton genre... » on rigola tous les deux.

Une fois mon repas fini, nous sortions de la cafétéria, lorsque j'aperçus à l'angle d'un bâtiment, pendant une seconde, quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Steve, cet homme disparut derrière ce bâtiment à peine une seconde après. Ce ne pouvait être possible que ce soit lui.

« Bella ? » … « Bella, que se passe-t-il ? » aux questions d'Edward, je me rendis compte que je m'étais figée.

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, j'étais persuadée que j'avais vu Steve mais c'était impossible, j'étais à son enterrement. Je refusais que mes démons reviennent comme ça, après tout ce que je venais de vivre. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils ne reviennent jamais, mais tout ce qui s'était passé m'avait trop occupé l'esprit pour y avoir pensé et la compagnie d'Edward ou de Jacob me faisait tout oublié.

« Bella, réponds moi ! » insista Edward en se plaçant devant moi.

« Je... ça va. » mentis-je puis je me mis à courir le plus vite possible loin d'Edward, loin des gens qui me regardaient, sans doute intrigués par mon immobilité malgré les tentatives d'Edward pour me faire réagir.

Je venais d'arriver dans une ruelle sombre, je m'assieds adossé à l'un des murs d'un immeuble.

Edward m'avait suivie, il s'installa à mes côtés et restait là, silencieux, j'appréciais son silence.

« J'aimerais que tu m'expliques. » finit-il par dire après plusieurs minutes silencieuses.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Pourquoi tu dis toujours ça quand ça l'est ? »

« Ce sont mes problèmes, j'n'ai pas besoin de t'embêter avec ça. » lui répondis-je.

**Pov Edward**

D'ordinaire, les problèmes des autres, je m'en moquais complètement, surtout quand il s'agissait de mes futures victimes. Mais là, sans savoir pourquoi, ça m'inquiétait, réellement.

Je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, qu'est-ce qui la tourmentait à ce point ?

« Si j'en avais rien à faire, je ne serais pas si inquiet pour toi et je ne ferais pas autant de tentatives pour savoir ce qui te torture ainsi »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« On est déjà en retard en cours, je pense qu'on peut sécher une après-midi de plus. Bella, j'aimerais tant que te confies à moi. »

elle me regarda quelques secondes.

**Pov Bella**

Je fixai ses yeux, je voulais savoir s'il était sincère, il avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi et de s'intéresser à mon histoire. Je tournai les yeux, fixant un carton sur le trottoir d'en face.

« J'ai toujours vécu à Phoenix jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Il y avait Steve, mon meilleur ami, je le connaissais depuis mes 7 ans. Depuis, on ne se quittait plus, on faisait tout ensemble. »

Je pris une inspiration, Edward ne disait rien, il attendait que je reprenne.

« Il y a un an et demi, il s'était mis à fréquenter de nouvelles personnes. Des personnes dont je me méfiais, ils n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Un soir, j'étais sortie au ciné avec une amie, sur le retour, j'ai reconnu le groupe d'amis de Steve, il était là lui aussi. Entre eux, j'ai aperçu un homme, inconscient, plein de sang. »

Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'empêcher ces images de revenir à la surface, en vain.

« Mon amie et moi avons couru aussi vite que nous le pouvions. Steve nous courrait après en criant mon nom, me priant de l'attendre. » repris-je en fixant à nouveau le carton. « j'ai dit à mon amie de rentrer chez elle et d'attendre que je l'appelle avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Steve m'a suppliée de ne rien dire, au nom de notre amitié, qu'il était hors de question qu'il aille en prison, il m'affirmait que c'était un accident et que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Que je devais choisir entre le dire à la police ou le perdre à jamais. Il m'a assurée que ses amis ne s'en prendraient pas à moi, peu importe ce que je décidais de faire, il prendrait la responsabilité de ma décision. »

J'essuyai les larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur mes joues.

« J'ai rappelée mon amie, je lui ai fait croire qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables, qu'ils l'avaient trouvé comme ça et qu'ils voulaient l'aider pour ne pas qu'elle appelle les flics et qu'elle ait des problèmes. Elle m'a crue. Ensuite j'ai appelé la police et je leur ai raconté la vérité. Le lendemain soir, la mère de Steve a appelé chez moi, Steve était mort, empoisonné. Ils avaient retrouvés ses propres empreintes sur le flacon qui était dans sa chambre, il s'était suicidé. »

Mes larmes avaient finies par couler à flot, c'est la première fois que je racontais mon histoire, je n'avais pas regardé Edward depuis le début du récit, je continuais sans cesse de regarder cette boite à part quand je fermais les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits.

« J'ai l'impression de toujours faire les mauvais choix. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami l'an dernier, j'ai perdu ma mère avant la rentrée. Ça me hante depuis, chaque soir, chaque nuit où je n'arrive pas à dormir, à chaque fois que je me sens perdue. »

« Tu sais, » continuais-je « un des messages finissait par ''la mort sera ta délivrance.'' pour moi, c'était déjà une évidence. J'étais prête à mourir quand Laurent m'a attaquée, j'en étais même presque soulagée. »

Je tournai la tête à la fin de ma phrase, il semblait choqué par ce que je venais de dire.

« Tu veux vraiment mourir ? » me demanda-t-il sa voix déraillait légèrement sur le dernier mot.

« J'l'ai voulu. » lui répondis-je.

« Plus maintenant ? » il semblait attendre ma réponse comme le messie.

« J'ai pu voir qu'il m'était possible de ne plus y penser, c'est un peu grâce à toi, à ta famille et un peu grâce à Jacob. » il me souriait.

**Pov Edward**

Pour la première fois, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la réconforter. J'n'avais plus soif de son sang. Cette fille, simple humaine, avait réussi là où jamais personne ne l'avait fait, elle m'avait touché, profondément touché. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Bien sûr, ça faisait quelques temps que je me demandai si c'était vraiment ma soif qui m'avait forcé à tuer James et à la protéger des autres vampires ou si c'était tout simplement parce que je la trouvais intéressante en tant que personne et non en tant que repas. Je dirais même qu'elle me fascinait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée, devant la cafétéria ? »

« J'ai cru apercevoir Steve, au coin du bâtiment C j'n'ai pas pu vérifier, il est parti aussitôt que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. »

« j'imagine le choc que tu as dû avoir. »

Elle me sourit sans répondre. Je n'avais pas fais attention aux pensées qui m'entouraient, mais si elle pensait que c'était lui, il était probable qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Si c'était vraiment lui, cela voudrait dire qu'il était un vampire. Peut-être lui voulait-il du mal, peut-être voulait-il seulement la protéger de moi ? Il était rare qu'un vampire s'en prenne à quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé sincèrement avant sa transformation. Et s'il lui avait voulu du mal, il s'en serait pris à elle bien avant.

Il fallait que je m'assure de ses intentions, s'il lui voulait du mal, je le tuerais, s'il voulait la protéger, il faudra que je le convaincs que je ne voulais aucun mal à Bella, plus maintenant.

Le portable de Bella se mit à biper, un sms, elle lu celui-ci sans même regarder de qui il venait.

« C'est Jacob, il me demande si je vais bien. » me mit-elle au courant.

Elle lui répondit et je la raccompagnais dans sa chambre.

« Tu veux que je reste un peu ? » lui demandai-je.

« Pas la peine, Edward, je t'ai assez embêté aujourd'hui. »

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas, Bella. » lui assurai-je.

« Alors disons que j'ai assez accaparé ton temps, de toute façon, je vais bouquiner et me coucher ensuite. »

« Bonne nuit. » elle me dit la même chose et ferma sa porte tandis que je m'éloignais.

Je marchais sans but en me demandant comment j'allais trouver ce Steve, s'il était vraiment vivant, enfin, dans un état qui y ressemblait du moins.

Finalement, c'est lui qui me trouva.

« Tu es Edward, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il alors qu'il me faisait face, l'intonation de sa voix était dur mais pas hostile, ses yeux rouges sang me fixaient, ses pensées me confirmaient qu'il voulait juste s'assurer que je ne lui ferais pas de mal, il connaissait mes précédents mais se demandait pourquoi Bella était toujours vivante et encore plus pourquoi je semblais inquiet pour elle, il voulait me laisser une chance, si je n'étais pas convaincant, il me tuerait.

« Oui, c'est moi, toi tu es Steve. »

« J'ai su ce matin qu'un certain James avait appelé plusieurs vampires à le rejoindre à Seattle pour un vrai carnage. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Bella. »

« Tu arrives un peu tard, Bella a déjà subi deux attaques, la première de James, la seconde de Laurent, ma famille et moi l'avons protégée et nous avons tué la plupart d'entre eux, James et Laurent en premier. » lui annonçai-je, inutile de lui parler des loups. « Quelques-uns ont fuis mais ne remettront jamais les pieds par ici. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Je lis dans les pensées, ma sœur voit l'avenir, même si l'un d'entre eux avait le courage de venir s'en prendre à Bella, elle le saurait. Cela dit, tout ceux qui avait eu connaissance de son existence sont morts. »

Il était surpris qu'Alice et moi avions de tel don, pourtant, ce n'était un secret pour personne, même les Volturi le savaient, ils avaient voulu nous enrôler dans leur clan.

« Pourquoi une famille de vampires protègent une humaine ? »

« Ma famille ne tuent pas les gens, ils se nourrissent de sang animal. » lui répondis-je alors qu'il semblait soupçonneux, il savait que j'avais tuer, que je me nourrissais de sang humain, comme lui. « J'ai eu une période où je n'avais plus envie de me nourrir de sang animal, identique au goût du carton au passage, je ne voyais pas pourquoi épargner les humains alors qu'ils s'entre-tuaient eux-même, ce qu'il s'est passé la veille de ta transformation le prouve. » Ce souvenir le renfrogna, c'était ce qui lui avait fait perdre sa meilleure amie.

« Cette période de ma vie est finie, » repris-je. « définitivement, grâce à Bella, la couleur de mes yeux te le prouvent, cette couleur qui remplace la couleur rouge est dû au sang animal. »

« Je croyais que tu portais des lentilles. »

« regardes mieux. » il se concentra, tentant de voir si je mentais, il vit que c'était vrai.

« J'ignorais qu'on pouvait se nourrir ainsi. »

« C'est fade, mais c'est possible. Tu pourrais, toi aussi, si tu le voulais. »

« Je serais tenté si j'en avais la force et si ça m'assurait que Bella me pardonne... d'avoir mal tourné, d'avoir fait semblant de mourir et de l'avoir abandonnée. J'ai voulu lui reparler mais je me suis retenu, j'ai préféré la laisser m'oublier. »

« Elle ne t'a jamais oublié. »

« Je sais, j'ai entendu votre conversation. Elle te fais confiance, c'est en partie pour ça que je t'ai laissé une chance de t'expliquer avant de savoir si j'allais te tuer ou non, malgré tes anciens exploits. »

« Pour rien au monde je ne ferais de mal à Bella, j'y ai pensé, au début, j'étais encore ce monstre quand elle a débarqué, mais je t'assure que j'ai changé. Plutôt mourir que de la perdre. »

« Tu vas continuer à te nourrir de sang humain ? »

« Non ! Je ne prendrais jamais le risque de la perdre. » affirmai-je.

« Tu sembles sincère. »

« Je le suis. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir la force d'abandonner le sang humain, une fois qu'on y a goûté, c'est comme une drogue. »

« C'est Bella qui m'en donne la force. Quand j'ai été transformé, ça avait été facile, je n'avais pas goûté au sang humain, lire les pensées de frayeur de la jeune femme que j'avais voulu prendre comme repas m'avais stoppé net, je me suis rabattu sur un animal et vit que ça étanchait ma soif, malgré le goût. Celui qui m'avait transformé, Carlisle, se nourrissait ainsi, lui aussi. » expliquai-je. « Il y a quelques années, j'ai décidé de laisser ma nature de prédateur opérer, au fil du temps, j'avais appris à faire abstraction des pensées qui m'envahissaient, ce qui je pense m'a éloigné du reste d'humanité que me procurait mon don. »

« Et les pensées de Bella t'ont rendu cette humanité ? »

« Pas ses pensées, elle est la seule qui me bloque son esprit. C'est elle, sa façon d'être, d'agir, sa manière de me regarder, la confiance qu'elle me porte malgré ce que je suis. »

« Promet-moi de prendre soin d'elle ? » me lança-t-il.

« Tu as ma parole. » fis-je avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

**Vendredi**

**Pov Bella**

C'était le cœur plus léger que je me levais ce matin, me confier à Edward m'avait soulagée d'un poids, j'étais presque trop pressée d'être à la dernière heure de cours, littérature, avec Edward.

La journée passait lentement, comme pour le faire exprès. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur les cours, je pensais trop à Edward, pathétique.

Cependant, je ne vis Edward ni aux intercours ni à la cafétéria, il avait sécher les cours aujourd'hui et ce fut avec moins d'entrain que je pris place dans mon cours de littérature.

Je sortis mes affaires et fixai ma trousse, pensant toujours à lui. Je crus voir quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, j'avais sans doute rêvé, j'étais toujours entourée de chaises vides d'habitude.

Le prof entra ce qui me fit lever les yeux, il eu l'air surpris en regardant à côté de moi, il y avait bien quelqu'un à mes côtés, je tournai la tête en sa direction, Edward me fixait, sans doute depuis qu'il était arrivé, le sourire aux lèvres mais les yeux moqueurs.

« Je croyais que tu avais sécher. » lui chuchotai-je.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne raterais jamais un cours de littérature. »

« Où est passé ton non-sens de la ponctualité ? »

« J'ai dû le perdre en route. Puis je n'avais rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es en voie de devenir un étudiant exemplaire. » pouffai-je.

« J'ai quand même sécher tout le reste des cours, pour contre-balancer. » rit-il.

Je dû retenir un rire.

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ce week-end ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, je pense rester dans ma chambre d'étudiante pour rattraper tout mon retard. »

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Me proposerais-tu quelque-chose de plus intéressant ? »

« Je m'étais dit que tu pourrais m'accompagner à Port-Angeles, samedi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire ? »

« Viendrais-tu avec moi ? » ignorant ma question.

« D 'accord, je viendrais. » lançais-je. « Que va-t-on y faire? »

« De l'escalade. »

Il sembla amusé par l'air stupéfait que mon visage venait de prendre.

« Moi, faire de l'escalade, jamais ! »

« Tu ne risques rien, si tu tombes, je te rattraperai. »

« Je ne tomberais pas puisque je ne viendrais pas. »

« Trop tard, tu as déjà accepté. » se moqua-t-il.

« Tu m'as piégée sale traître. » protestai-je.

« Ça va être amusant et je ne me moquerais pas de toi. »

« T'as plutôt pas intérêt... » le menaçai-je.

Le cours avait passé trop vite. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je posai mon sac et allai prendre une douche. Je passerais la soirée à rattraper un peu du retard que j'avais pris.

**Samedi**

Il était convenu qu'Edward vienne me chercher à 10h. J'avais mis mon réveil à 8h30 histoire d'avoir le temps de me préparer.

Il était presque 10h, je décidai de descendre pour l'attendre, je pris mon sac à dos et descendis l'attendre en bas.

**Pov Edward**

Comment avais-je fait pour être bloqué dans les bouchons? Je suis pourtant un vampire, qui lit dans les pensées qui plus est... j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte bien avant avec toutes les pensées hargneuses des automobilistes. Mais j'étais plus préoccupé par Bella pour y avoir prêté attention.

Je lui envoyai un message pour la prévenir, qu'elle ne s'imagine pas que je lui posais un lapin.

**Pov Bella**

Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes que j'étais devant la porte du bâtiment quand mon téléphone bipa, un sms.

''Bloqué dans les bouchons, désolé, j'arrive d'ici 20 minutes. Edward.''

Saloperie de bouchons !

Je me demandai comment Edward avait eu mon numéro, peu importe, j'allai ajouter son numéro dans mon répertoire lorsque mon geste s'arrêta et mon sang se glaça aussitôt.

Ce numéro, je le connaissais, c'était celui du sms que j'avais reçu la première fois que j'avais rencontré sa famille, j'avais retenu ce numéro au cas où j'en recevrais d'autre de la part de ce monstre.

Bon sang, comment a-t-il pu faire semblant d'être mon ami alors que depuis le début, c'était lui qui voulait me tuer. J'avais, pour la première fois, fais confiance à quelqu'un... et ce quelqu'un était un tueur, je lui avais tout raconter, alors que lui, ne pensait sans doute qu'au repas que je lui procurerais.

**Pov Edward**

Lorsque j'arrivai devant le bâtiment où Bella résidait, je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Je me garais et sortis de la voiture pour mieux écouter.

Il n'y avait effectivement personne mais Bella était devant cette porte il n'y avait pas longtemps. Je suivis son odeur et la vit à l'arrêt de bus tandis que celui-ci arrivait quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, le visage empli de frayeur. Elle monta dans le bus en vitesse presque avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Ce fut là que je réalisai ma connerie ! Je lui avais déjà envoyé un message avec mon portable, elle savait désormais que j'étais l'auteur des menaces mais ignorait qu'elle m'avait complètement changé. Je l'avais perdue à jamais, c'était certain.

Je m'étais réfugié au dessus du canyon le plus proche, assis les pieds balançant dans le ravin, j'avais perdu Bella mais il m'était inconcevable de redevenir un monstre.

« Je doute que cette hauteur suffise à te tuer. » lança une voix tandis qu'on s'asseyait à mes côtés.

« Steve, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai voulu revoir Bella une dernière fois avant de repartir, je l'ai vue effrayée en te voyant. J'imagine qu'elle a compris qui tu avais été. »

« C'est ça... » soupirai-je.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque-chose à faire, du moins, jamais elle ne me fera confiance à nouveau. »

« Tu renonces avant d'avoir essayé ? »

j'acquiesçai.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais dans le bus en direction de Forks, recroquevillée sur mon siège, il me fallait à nouveau aller chez les Cullen, allaient-ils acceptés de me protéger contre leur fils, leur frère ? Je devrais plutôt me rendre à la réserve. Non d'abord chez les Cullen, ils devaient savoir.

La seule personne dont je me sentais proche, plus proche que Jacob même, c'était celui qui voulait me tuer. Comment pouvais-je croire qu'un être tel que lui pouvait s'intéresser à moi autrement que pour son repas ? J'étais dévastée, je pouvais accepté n'importe quelle vérité... mais pas celle-là.

**Pov Edward**

« Tu vas rester dans le coin ? » me questionna Steve.

« Non, je vais partir pour l'Italie. »

« Tu vas rejoindre le clan des Volturi ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? » lui demandai-je.

« Bien sûr. »

« Fais en sorte que Bella sache qu'elle n'a rien à craindre, qu'elle ne me reverra jamais. »

« Je le ferais. » termina-t-il avant de partir.

A nouveau seul, je fixai le ravin puis me mis en route pour l'Italie.

**-Si vous préférez ne pas finir sur un happy end, c'est ici qu'il faut vous arrêtez.-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pov Bella**

Le bus s'arrêta à Forks, j'avais appelé Alice pour lui demander si je pouvais passer ce soir, elle avait accepté, sans doute alertée par l'intonation que j'avais prise.

« Bella, il y a un problème ? » demanda celle-ci alors qu'elle me fit entrer.

« Oui, l'auteur des messages est toujours en vie, enfin, il n'a pas été détruit. »

« Edward n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je la regardai, je repensai à ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit, Edward avait changé, il n'était plus végétarien mais carnivore.

« C'était Edward, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai, la nouvelle semblait les mettre mal à l'aise, ils se regardèrent tour à tour, se demandant comment réagir.

« Pourquoi t'avoir protégée s'il comptait te faire du mal ? » s'interrogea Esmée.

On frappa à la porte, Alice disparut, quand je me retournai elle était devant la porte ouverte et... Steve était là. Je n'avais pas rêvé à la cafétéria. Seulement, je vis ses yeux, ils étaient rouges.

« Bella, je suis désolé, j'étais obligé de disparaître, vu ce que je suis devenu. »

Je me renfrognai, comment avait-il pu passer pour mort alors que je culpabilisais de l'avoir perdu.

« Comment oses-tu revenir maintenant... j'ai passé cette année à mourir de l'intérieur après ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai cru que tu t'étais suicidé à cause de moi. Et une fois que j'n'y pensais plus, te voilà, comme une fleur. » crachai-je.

Je préférai ne pas lui parler de son mode de vie, c'était, lui aussi, un tueur.

« Je sais tout ça, je suis venu car j'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé, je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais rien. »

« Je vais bien, comme tu vois. »

Il eut un sourire forcé.

« Je sais ce qu'Edward a fait mais je sais qu'il le regrette. »

« Il regrette de vouloir me tuer ? » soufflai-je.

« De l'avoir voulu, Bella. » fit-il. « Il m'a demandé de te dire que tu n'avais rien à craindre, que tu ne le reverrais plus jamais, cependant, j'aimerais que tu saches que tu lui avais rendu l'humanité qu'il avait perdu, c'est vrai qu'il était le tueur que tu penses qu'il est, mais tu l'as changé. »

Il semblait sincère, mais comment faire confiance à l'un comme à l'autre. Alice se figea.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Il dit vrai, Edward ne reviendra pas, il part pour l'Italie. »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. » ajouta Steve. « Il rejoint les Volturi. »

« Non... il ne va pas là-bas pour les rejoindre, il est désespéré, il y va pour qu'ils le tuent. »

Quoi ?

« C'est insensé ! » fis-je. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il t'a perdue. » répondis Alice. « Il a réellement changé, il... »

« Il quoi ? » fulminai-je.

« Il t'aime. »

Ces mots furent comme des piques qui se plantèrent dans mon cœur, alors il m'aimait ? Mon instinct me dit qu'il valait mieux se tenir loin de lui, mais les derniers moments que j'avais passés en sa compagnie ne pouvait être que des mensonges. était-il possible qu'il ait réellement changé ? Je n'étais pas sûre, je ne voulais pas le savoir de peur d'être à nouveau déçue. seulement, étais-je prête à le laisser mourir s'il y avait une chance qu'il soit devenu quelqu'un de bien ?

**Samedi**

**Pov Edward**

Je me retrouvai devant le château des Volturi, je leur demanderai de me tuer, si je ne pouvais pas vivre près d'elle, je ne voulais pas vivre du tout. Bordel, je savais ce que ressentait Carlisle pour Esmée maintenant... Bella était mon âme-sœur, j'aurais préféré m'en être rendu compte dès le début, je n'en serait peut-être pas là, en ce moment.

J'entrai dans cet immense château et me dirigeai vers la grande salle. Je croisai divers vampires qui se demandaient ce que je foutais là.

Arrivé devant la grande salle, deux vampires qui gardaient la porte m'arrêtèrent.

« Qui êtes-vous, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » me demanda l'un d'entre eux.

« Je voudrais une audience avec Aro. »

J'entendis une voix derrière la porte, celle d'Aro. « Laissez-le entrer, vous pouvez quitter votre poste. »

j'avançai dans la grande pièce tandis que les vampires avaient déjà disparus.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Edward ? »

« J'ai une requête. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je voudrais que vous me détruisiez. » annonçai-je.

« Te tuer ? Ce serait du gâchis, avec le don que tu possèdes. »

« Soit vous me tuez, soit je montre ma nature aux humains. »

**Pov Bella**

Emmett, Alice et moi étions devant un immense château, celui de ces Volturi. Je me retins de vomir, voyager sur le dos d'Emmett depuis l'aéroport m'avait fait tourné le cœur. Je les avais convaincus de me laisser parler à Edward, je voulais vérifier si les dires de Steve étaient vrais. Celui-ci était parti, après m'avoir assuré qu'il ne reviendrait jamais me voir, c'était trop dangereux, il ne savait pas se contrôler très longtemps.

Nous entrâmes, il y avait des vampires qui traversaient ce large couloir, me fixaient mais ne tentèrent rien, sûrement à cause des deux vampires qui m'accompagnaient.

Nous arrivâmes devant une double-porte, Alice et Emmett entrèrent en premier, je les suivis.

« C'est dommage, un sujet comme toi m'aurait été précieux, tant pis... » soupira l'homme devant Edward. « j'accède à ta requête. »

« Attendez ! » criai-je.

L'homme et Edward se retournèrent vers moi, le premier, aux longs cheveux bruns était impassible, Edward était décontenancé de me voir là.

« Vous avez amené une humaine ici ? » gronda l'homme.

« Soyez sûr qu'elle garde notre secret, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire à ce sujet. » déclara Alice.

« Je veux lui parler. » dis-je au vampire.

« J'ai tout mon temps. » fit-il.

Edward s'approcha de moi.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Bella, c'est trop dangereux ! » dit-il, son intonation était sévère mais ses yeux le trahissaient, une lueur imperceptible d'espoir les traversaient.

« Je veux savoir si ce que Steve m'a dit est vrai. Tu as vraiment changé ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi vouloir mourir alors ? » demandai-je.

« Vivre loin de toi m'est devenu insupportable. Tu es si... importante pour moi. »

« tu as tué beaucoup de gens ? »

« Oui. » fit-il sans détourner son regard.

« Tu le referais ? »

« Non. »

« Je te crois, aussi dingue que ça puisse l'être, je te fais confiance. »

la lueur si faible tout à l'heure avait grandi.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu as changé d'avis, Edward ? » s'enquit le vampire.

« C'est exact, Aro, j'ai changé d'avis. » répondit Edward sans me quitter des yeux, il me prit ensuite dans ses bras.

« Bien, te détruire aurait été une terrible erreur. J'imagine que je ne peux espérer que vous rejoigniez notre clan, Ta sœur et toi ? »

« Vous avez raison, une fois de plus. »

« L'humaine tiendra-t-elle sa parole de ne pas révéler notre existence ? »

« Évidemment ! » soufflai-je, « je le répète, une fois encore, je ne dirais rien, je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire, bien au contraire. »

« Bien. Partez maintenant, tant que je vous laisse partir. » déclara-t-il.

Emmett avait loué une voiture pour faire la route jusqu'à l'aéroport, m'évitant ainsi d'être de nouveau malade.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions dans la Mercedes en route pour l'aéroport, je tenais la main de Bella dans la mienne, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle me fasse confiance à nouveau, je ne le comprenais tout simplement pas. j'avais voulu la tuer et elle était venue me sauver. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais pour elle ? Ressentait-elle la même chose pour moi ? Pouvais-je seulement espérer que oui ? Peu importe comment elle me voulait, tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était elle... près de moi.

**-Fin-**


End file.
